Rotten to the Core
by QueenJayceofAuradon
Summary: Hadrey, Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay have been friends for eternity and they all rule the same turf, the Isles of the Lost. Due to Prince Ben's proclamation, they all unwillingly transfer to Auradon Prep, with the mission to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. What happens to Hadrey? What's she there for? She'll find out soon enough. (Ben/OC)
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters. It is writefully own by Disney. I do not earn any money from writing this fanfic. I do this for fun.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, a long time ago..._

 _Well, more like 20 years ago..._

 _Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest friends._

 _Wooh, Big cake._

 _Yeah. So, anyway, instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon._

 _They rounded up the villains, sidekicks—basically, all the interesting people— and booted them off into the Isles of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _That's my hood._

 _No magic, No wi-fi._

 _No way out..._

 _Or so we thought._

 _Now, you're about to meet us._

 _But, first..._ _  
_

* * *

Prince Ben was gazing out the window as somebody measured him for his coronation clothes. A sudden slam of the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"How is is possible that you would be getting crowned king next month?" His father, Beast, complained. "You're still just a baby!"

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Belle scolded, picking up a discarded coat on the floor.

"Sixteen, that's far too young!" Beast kept on complaining, much to his son's amusement. "I didn't make a good decision until I was forty-two!"

"You decided to marry me at twenty-eight." Belle stated dangerously, narrowing her eyes at Beast.

"It was either you or the teapot." Beast joked, facing Belle, who had an incredulous look on her face, and putting his hands up. "Kidding."

"Mom, Dad," Ben stepped forward before getting dragged back to the measuring podium. "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

Beast raised an eyebrow, giving Ben an expectant look. "I've decided that the children of the Isles of the Lost should be given a chance to live here," Ben declared, staring at his father. "In Auradon."

His parents looked at him in shock. This spurred the king-to-be to continue his explanation. "It's just everytime I look out at the island, I feel like they've been so abandoned." Ben confessed

"The children of our sworn enemies living amongst us?" The Beast growled, but Belle held him back.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle said with a glare before looking back at her son in curiosity.

"We'll start out with a few ones who needed our help the most." Ben stated determinedly before giving a sheepish smile. "I've already chosen."

"Have you?" The Beast said through gritted teeth. Belle placed a hand on her husbands shoulder before facing her son once again. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruela De Vil, Evil Queen, Jafar..." Ben trailed off. "Who else?" Belle inquired.

"Maleficent and Hades." Ben rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hades? Maleficent?" The Beast screeched and the castle servants ran out of the room. "They are the worst villains of the land! The mistress of all evil and the god of death?"

"Dad, just hear me out..." Ben tried to explain but Beast refused to hear it.

"No, I will not hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Beast fumed.

"But, dad! Their children are innocent!" Ben screeched and pointed out at the window. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Belle faces Beast who breathes out a puff of air in defeat. "I suppose their children are innocent." The Beast grumbles, walking out of the room.

"Well done." Belle praised her son with a smile before following her husband.

Ben sighed and faced the window, gazing the the Isle of the Lost.

A land of where five descendants stand as of the current moment.


	2. Rotten to the Core

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters. It is writefully own by Disney. I do not earn any money from writing this fanfic. I only write for fun. I do, however, own Hadrey.

* * *

A blue haired girl stands on a stack of crates, using a can of spray paint to paint a silhouette of Hades on the wall, a big "Long Live" in the middle. Throwing the can behind her shoulder, she turned around with a smirk and sang. " _They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad_."

The girl jumped down the stacks, her braid bounced to her shoulder. " _They say I'm evil, that makes me glad._ " She sang, throwing her braid back behind her shoulder and fixing her leather jacket, shoving her way through two people conversing in the middle of the way.

* * *

A boy with long brown hair is shown jumping down a huge stack of crates, singing. " _A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can take me home._ "

The boy shoved back a retractable wooden wall and ran forward. A painted silhouette of Jafar with the words "Long Live" in the middle was vaguely noticed.

* * *

A mop of dark blue hair was easily spotted along with a girl possessing purple hair. The blue-haired girl strutted on the dining table, singing. " _So, I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love._ " She smirked, meeting the purple haired girl at the end of the table and strutting off somewhere else. They passed a wall with two silhouettes: Maleficent's and the Evil Queen's, A big Long Live splat in the middle.  
-0  
A boy with black and white hair appeared at a small opening, a few feet near the dining table the bluenette strutted on. A small silhouette of Cruela De Vil was vaguely seen above the opening, the words ling live shown beside it. " _They think I'm callous._ " The boy sang before stomping over to a guy, pulling his scarf and running away. " _A low-life hood. I feel so useless._ "

The boy turned a corner, grabbing an apple from a little girl and biting on it.

* * *

Throughout the small island, five children is heard screaming " _Misunderstood!_ " at the same time.

* * *

Three girls met in the middle of the intersection and strutted forwards. " _Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_ " The dark blue haired girl sang and the two girls joined her.

" _Welcome to my wicked world._ "

Two boys were seen sliding down to the three from the rooftops.

" _Wicked world._ "

* * *

The five met in front of the metal gates of a village. They clutched the gate for a few seconds before shoving it aside and wrecking the village.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door._ "

The five kept throwing and destroying everything in their paths while the villagers just gaped at the wreck they caused.

" _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the,_ " the four ran towards a small opening while the light blue haired girl turned and smirked at the village. " _Core_."

She turned and caught up to the four other delinquents, laughing and making noises.

* * *

The purple haired girl appeared at an open area, clutching a can of purple spray paint.

" _Call me a schemer. Call me a freak._ "

The girl strutted forwards, spraying a big purple "M" on a curtain.

" _How can you say that?_ "

The girl shoved the curtain aside, revealing a man lying on a bathtub.

 _"I'm just unique."_

The girl shrugged with a mischievous smile and strutted away, leaving the man staring at her in confusion.

* * *

The boy with long brown hair appeared on the top of a small wooden house. " _What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back?"_ He picked up a kettle from a dinner table and pretended to put tea in one of the people's cups.

" _Are we not friends?_ " The boy suddenly jumped over the table. " _What's up with that?"_ The boy pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the kettle before sprinting away.

* * *

" _So, I'm a misfit. So, I'm a flirt."_ The light blue haired girl sang, twirling her braid between her fingers while shoving cloth out of her way.

" _I broke your heart?"_ She pulled a man's tie, pulling him close to her. The man leaned forwards to kiss her, but she ran a few feet away from him, all while looking at the man seductively.

" _I made you hurt?"_ She tilted her hips to the side, winking at the man before turning around and strutting away, the man left observing her body from head-to-toe.

* * *

" _The past is past. Forgive forget."_ The black and white haired boy sang while running through the tables in the market.

" _The truth is,"_ His four other friends appeared somewhere in the market singing " _You ain't seen nothing yet!"_

* * *

 _"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"_ The dark blue haired girl and the purple haired girl sang in unison, leaning of the market terrace.

" _Welcome to my wicked world, Wicked world."_ The light-blue haired girl sang, smirking as she observed the havoc she and her friends were doing.

The purple haired girl pulled her along down the stairs, meeting their friends and other kids at the front of the market danced along with them.

 _"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, rotten to the,"_ They sang before the light blue haired girl stepped forward and smirked. " _Core."_

They all stopped as she blew at the hair in front of her face. She grabbed a lollipop from a passing child and faced her friends with a mischievous smile, raising the lollipop up, gaining shouts of encouragement from the mob of teenagers.

These are the descendants of the most evil villains in the Isles of the Lost.


	3. Prissy, Pink Princesses

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters. It is rightfully own by Disney. I do not earn any money from writing this fanfic. I do, however, own Hadrey.

* * *

The kids behind the five descendants all ran away screaming. The purple haired girl and the light blue haired girl made eyes contact before the purple haired girl rolled her eyes. "Hi mom." She greeted.

Two trolls separated, revealing Maleficent. "Hello, Mal." The villain greeted before facing the light blue haired girl. "Stealing candy, Hadrey? How disappointing of you."

"It was from a baby." Hadrey shrugged before tossing the candy to Maleficent who smiled proudly.

The villain hacked and spit at the candy, which caused Hadrey to roll her eyes and Mal to look at her mother in shock.

Maleficent shove the candy in her armpits before handing it to the troll. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom!" Mal scolded. "It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference on what makes us mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. The five of you," she faced the other descendants. "Walk with me."

Maleficent walked a few steps, the others following.

"See, I'm trying to teach you the most important thing, how to be me." She explained to the teens who rolled their eyes.

Mal, seeing it as an obligation as Maleficent's daughter, nodded and responded. "I know, and I'll get better."

"Oh, there's news!" Maleficent screamed before facing her Mal and her friends.

Mal took a step back, falling in line with Hadrey who was a few steps in front of her friends.

"You five have been chosen to go to a different school," Maleficent explained, pausing for effect.

Hadrey turned her head and made eye contact with Evie, the girl nodding happily, her dark blue hair bouncing.

"In Auradon." Maleficent finished, throwing her hands out.

This caused Evie to lose her smile, turning to run away, only to get stopped by a troll.

Hadrey whipped her head around to stare at Maleficent in shock.

Mal stared at her mother in pure annoyance.

Carlos, the boy with the black and white hair, turned to run away, but got stopped by a troll, along with Jay who had his brown hair disheveled because of his struggles to escape.

"What?" Mal screeched at her mother.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled with prissy, pink princesses." Hadrey fumed.

"And perfect princes." Evie sighed dreamily, stepping up between Mal and Hadrey who looked at her in disgust. Evie noticed the looks of the two and smiled sheepishly.

"And, yeah. I don't do uniforms? Unless they're leather." Jay snickered nudging Carlos on the side.

"Ah," Carlos piped up nervously, stepping forwards and shoving his head between Evie and Hadrey's shoulder.

"I read somewhere that they allowed dogs in Auradon? Mom says dogs are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos shuddered.

Jay appeared behind Carlos and barked, causing Carlos to latch onto Evie.

"Carlos, too heavy." Evie heaved and threw Carlos off of her.

"Also, Auradon Prep has demi-gods and minor gods studying there. You know, Kids of Zeus and other goody-goody Olympians?" Hadrey piped up.

"Yeah, we're not going." Mal said.

"You think small. It's all about world domination!" Maleficent said, throwing her hands up.

"Knuckleheads!" She screamed and turned around.

"Mal!" Maleficent called. Mal looked at her friends with wide eyes before sighing in exasperation and following her mom.

Hadrey sighed, rolling her eyes as she and her friends follow Mal to their house.

* * *

"You will go and you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent instructed while slumped in her throne, filing her nails.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

Maleficent stopped filing her nails. "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." She smiled.

"I think she meant us." Carlos said as Mal gestured to the five of us, waving her finger in a circular motion.

Maleficent sauntered over to Mal and leaned in. "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching people suffer?"

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't?" Mal replied.

"Well then, you and I will see that and a lot more. With that wand and my scepter, I shall bend over both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent cackled.

"Our will?" The evil queen asked from the other end of the room.

Cruela looked up at her as Carlos approached his mother.

Jafar pointed at Maleficent as Jay bounded over to him.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent reassured.

"Hadrey." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Father." Hadrey grinned and walked over.

"I heard you're going to attend Auradon?" Hades asked.

"Yeah. Apparently." Hadrey snorted. "Why?"

"I want you to find Hercules, Megara and their brat of a daughter." Hades commanded.

"You mean, those people?" Hadrey pointed behind her with her thumb to a dart board with a big poster of Hercules, Megara and their daughter pinned to it by darts.

"Yeah." Hades waved, walking over to the refrigerator.

"What's the girl's name?" Hadrey inquired.

"Something disgusting like Ashley. But sounds like Hercules." Hades said, opening the fridge door.

"Um, Hershey?" Hadrey inquired, following her father.

"Yeah, that." Hades said and opened the refrigerator door to the "safe". Hadrey liked to call it a freezer, but then whatever.

"Revenge on Hercules and that Megara!" Maleficent suddenly screamed which cused Hades to growl.

"Dad, chill." Hadrey said.

"And I will soon get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty! Villains!" Maleficents shouted. A chorus of yeses were heard.

"E.Q., Give her the magic mirror." Maleficent said, gesturing over to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie said, holding up the small piece of glass in disappointment.

"It ain't what it used to be." The evil queen said before facing Maleficent. "Then again, neither are we." She joked and the two villains laughed.

"It will help you find things." The Evil Queen said to Evie.

"Like a prince?" Evie said, full of hope.

"Like my waistline." The evil queen joked.

"Like the magic wand! Hello? My book. Where is it?" Maleficent fussed.

The evil queen pointed to the refrigerator where Hades was standing infront of.

Maleficent pushed Hades away and grabbed her spell book. "Here. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Maleficent says before facing the evil queen.

"Don't you just miss the old days? Back when we were cursing kingdoms and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked dreamily.

"Like it was yesterday." The evil queen claimed happily.

"Now, it's your turn to make your own memories," Maleficent says, handing over her book to Mal who reached out to it.

Maleficent pulled the book back, ruining the sentimental moment.

"By doing dxactly as I say." She said, slamming the book on Mal's chest and pushing her to her room to start packing.

Hadrey rolled her eyes. Typical Maleficent.

Hades called her and gave her a necklace with a snowflake pendant.

"Dad, why are you giving me a snowflake pendant? Knowing you, you should have give me a bone or something." Hadrey asked, wearing the necklace.

She shivered from the cold. _Yeah, the safe's definitely a freezer._

"You remember I told you about your mom?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, Khione. A mortal. Why?" Hadrey asked, staring at the snowflake.

"I lied. She's the goddess of snow and winter." Hades said, pushing his daughter in her room to help her pack.

"Okay? So what does the pendant do?" Hadrey asked.

She knew her dad hated her mother, so something must be in the necklace to make Hades give it to her.

"The necklace helps you control your powers. Not only that. The necklace can also help you command magic like Mal." Hades said, throwing a bag at Hadrey and dragging his daughter out to the front of the house where a black limousine was waiting.

Jay walked to the front, snatching a gold piece from the car.

Carlos ran out of the house and into the car, cackling as his mother shouted after him.

Evie strutted to the car and entered without another word.

Mal and Hadrey both put their things in the back.

Hadrey and Mal both shared a look before staring back at their parents.

Hades mouthed "Hercules" at his daughter before giving a sinister smile.

Maleficent gave both girls a "I'm watching you" sign.

Both girls looked at each other before entering the car.

* * *

Evie pulled out a make-up brush and applying blush on Mal.

"You're so pale." Evie complained.

"Ew, Evie. No." Mal said, pushing Evie's brush away from her.

Evie rolled her eyes and switched to Hadrey.

Hadrey, used to Evie making her face a canvas, rolled her eyes.

The boys were fighting over the candy provided in the limousine.

Mal picked up a remote and clicked a random button. The window seperating them from the driver opened up and they can see the front.

"Is that a dead end?" Hadrey asked nervously.

"It's a trap!" Mal screamed before the five friends huddled up and hugged each other screaming.

A small beep was heard and gold glimmers immediately appeared, forming an invisible bridge.

The five immediately stopped screaming.

"Are we floating on air?" Hadrey asked in confusion.

"Hey, psst." Mal tapped the shoulder of the driver and showed the remote.

"Did this button just open the magic barrier?"

"Nope, this one does." The driver said, showing a small gold remote with a single button.

"That one opens my garage. This one..." The driver clicked a button and the barrier between them and the driver closed up again.

"Nasty." Mal remarked.

"I like that guy." Hadrey commented before snatching a jelly bean from the bowl in the shelves.

Hadrey never knew how good a jelly bean tasted like until today.


	4. Welcome to Auradon

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters. It is rightfully own by Disney. I do not earn any money from writing this fanfic. I do, however, own Hadrey.

* * *

The five arrived at the school premises.

The car stopped and the door next to Mal opened and the girls stepped out.

Hadrey was narrowed her eyes at the light colors. She was so accustomed to black and all other dark hues that she was almost shocked at all the green and pinks and blues.

Within seconds of Hadrey's exit from the limousine, Jay and Carlos fell from the door to the concrete.

Hadrey slammed her palm to her forehead as Evie let out an exasperated groan and Mal watched in pure amusement.

The band stopped playing in shock.

"Just give it!" "Why do you even want whatever this is?" "Because you want it!" Jay and Carlos continued arguing, pulling on both ends of... Whatever it was.

"Guys, we have an audience." Mal reminded. Both stopped and kept themselves behaved.

"Hi, just cleaning up." Jay smiled nervously.

"Well, just make sure you leave everything where you found it. And when I say leave it, I mean just leave it." The woman told them.

Hadrey shot the boys a smirk as Jay and Carlos sadly threw everything they stole back in the car.

Jay notices the girl beside the woman and smirks.

"Hello, foxy." Jay flirts. "The name's Jay." The girl just looked at him weirdly.

"Hello, I am Fairy Godmother." The woman piped up suddenly and bowed. "Headmistress."

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked. "As in Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo?" Hadrey asked.

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-You know it!" Fairy Godmother said happily.

"You know, I've always wondered what Cinderella felt when you just... Suddenly appeared." Mal confessed, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. With that sparkly wand and a big smile..." Hadrey said tilting her head. "And that sparkly wand..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago!" The Fairy Godmother says before smiling again. "You know what they say! 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!'"

The five villains frowned.

 _Wow._ _For a headmistress of a school, that woman has slow processing._

The boy behind the Fairy Godmother walks closer to the five.

"It is so good to finally meet you. I'm Ben—"

"Prince Benjamin." The girl from before says happily, holding Ben's hand. "Soon-to-be-king."

"You had me at prince." Evie says, stepping up and bowing. "My mother's a queen. Technically, that makes me a princess."

"Your mother has no status here," The girl said, laughing and smiling fakely. "and neither do you."

Evie looked embarrassed and stepped back.

"By the way, this is Audrey—"

"Princess Audrey," The girl cut Ben off again. "and, actually, his girlfriend." Audrey said dreamily, holding Ben's hand. "Right, Benny-boo?" Ben just smiled

Hadrey let out a small snort, which made Audrey look at her.

Hadrey immediately straightened up and put a straight face on.

Fairy Godmother broke Audrey and Ben apart by passing through the couple's intertwined hands.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around. I will see you all soon. The doors of wisdom are never closed!" The Fairy Godmother immediately put on her "follow me or else" face. "Except the library is open from eight to eleven and we are very strict with curfews." She warned before giving off another smile and walking off, followed by the band.

Ben looked at the five and sighed nervously before walking to Jay.

"It is so good to—" He heaved as Jay punched his chest as a form of greeting.

"Finally meet all of you." He smiles at Jay and shook Carlos' hand.

"Chocolate?" He laughed, licking the chocolate that got on his fingers from shaking Carlos' hand as Carlos looked at him in confusion.

"This is an occasion to remember." He says shaking Evie's hand.

"One that I hope will all go down in history," He passes Mal, shaking her hand before stopping in front of Hadrey and shaking her hand. "As the day when villains and heroes finally get along."

"Or the day when you show five people where the bathrooms are." Hadrey joked.

"A little bit too over the top?" Ben says, still shaking Hadrey's hand.

"More than a little." Hadrey smiled.

Audrey spoke loudly. "Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, right?" She says, pointing at Mal, who, in turn, raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah. I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, and my mom's Aurora. Sleeping—"

"Beauty? Yeah. I've heard of her." Mal cut Audrey off, showing a fake smile.

"And you know, I really don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world. Except my mother. To their stupid christening." Mal says sarcastically.

"Water under the bridge?" Audrey says.

"Totes!" Mal says before laughing along with Audrey.

They both sighed in annoyance, looking at each other with wide, judgemental eyes.

"So," Ben says, clapping his hands and gaining the attention of his peers. "On to the tour."

He turns around, Audrey immediately clutching on his arm.

"Auradon Prep was built over a thousand years ago and was converted into a high school when my father became king." Ben explained as the seven descendants approach a statue of king Beast.

Ben clapped his hands twice at the statue morphed into a beast in a suit.

Carlos screamed and jumped on Jay.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted this statue to change into beast form to show that everything is possible." Ben explained.

"Cool statue." Mal remarked.

"Does he shed much?" Hadrey asked.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said, a straight face on.

Audrey looked confused as Hadrey smirked at her boyfriend, who smirked back before turning around and walking inside the school.

"So, do you have magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben explained.

"Who happen to be kings and queens?" Hadrey asked. Ben smiled softly at the girl.

"Yeah, that's true. Our royal blood line dates back hundreds of years." Audrey boasts, breaking the eye contact of Hadrey and Ben.

Ben sighed and looked over to the stairs. "Doug!" He called.

A tall and skinny boy weaing glasses approached.

"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and find your dorms." He says before looking over at Hadrey. "I'll see you later, okay?" He says smiling at the girl, who smiled back. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to—"

"Ask Doug." Audrey cut Ben off before dragging the poor prince, who was still looking at Hadrey, who was looking at Doug in curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Doug, Dopey's son." Doug greeted. "As in Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful and—" He stopped as he caught sight of Evie, who was tilting her head at him with a small smile.

"Hi-ho." He breathed.

"Evie. The evil queens daughter." Evie greets stepping forwards.

Doug shook his head and looked down at the paper he was holding. "Anyway, about your classes, I already put in the requirements." He says, his voice getting nervous when Mal and Hadrey approached him on both sides.

"History, Safety Rules on the Internet, Remedial Goodness Class 101..." Doug trailed off.

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal said before eating candy off it's wrapper. Doug nodded.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms." Hadrey smirked before walking off to the stairs at the left of them.

"Guys?" Doug said.

The five stopped, facing the boy.

"Your dorms are that way." Doug informed, pointing to the opposite direction.

The five apologized before making their way to the right direction.

Doug was pondering over who are the seven dwarves.

"Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy..." Doug trailed off looking confused.

Carlos passed him.

"Sneezy." He says, patting Doug's back before following his friends.

Once they reached the dorms, only one word was stuck in Hadrey's mind: _**Pink**_.


	5. Thief in the Night

_**BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, Author's note!**_

Thank you to everyone who currently has "Rotten to the Core" on their favorite stories list and followed stories list. Thank you also for those who reviewed. Special thanks to **sbritt264** **and GoldenKeeper2567**. Keep those reviews coming, will you? Makes me happy. Hahahaha!

Response to Reviews:

 **sbritt264** : Here's the update, enjoy!  
 **GoldenKeeper2567** : Here's the update, and good heavens, no! Hadrey has her own personality. The chapter where she says Mal's lines are just there to put some interaction between her and Ben. I just didn't want it to be so forced. I can assure you that Hadrey will start having her own lines in the next chapters and that her conversations with Ben will be entirely their own and not Mal's and Ben's dialogues. Although, there will be times that she'll still be saying some of Mal's lines I'm so sorry for that.

 _ **Welp, that's it! I hope I cleared everything up! Now, onto the chapters!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own Disney's Descendants or any other characters in it. I only own Hadrey.

* * *

Hadrey's eyes darted around the dorm room frantically.

Pink. Flowers. _PINK_. Hadrey was horrified.

"This room is so am―""Gross." Mal grunted and belched.

Evie stopped abruptly and changed her statement. "Amazingly gross." She said half-heartedly.

"It's so pink." Hadrey said, whining as she approached the middle bed and grasping the pink bed sheets.

"I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen." Mal groaned before lifting a hand up to the open windows.

"E." She says before bounding over to another open window and closing the curtains.

The room instantly became darker and Mal's face relaxed. "Much better."

"I kinda liked the light." Hadrey said, plopping on the middle bed.

Mal dropped her things on the left bed as Evie sat on the right bed.

"What person are you?" Mal says, chuckling and shaking her head.

"A normal one who, apparently, is the only one who doesn't want to be a vampire." Hadrey says, rolling over.

"Did you just...?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What?" Evie looked at the two in confusion as the two started to unpack in silent laughter.

-0

Mal threw the door of the boys' dorm room open.

"You know, I'd rather this room than ours." Mal whined.

"I do, too, but then we can't choose, can't we?" Hadrey says, shrugging and harboring an innocent smile.

Mal rolled her eyes and approached Jay who kneeled over his bed and pulled various items from his clothes.

Hadrey bounded over to Carlos. "What's that?" Hadrey asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A fighting game." Carlos said, passing Hadrey the controllers.

"Just grip it like you would a normal controller and act as if you really are fighting them. Don't get out of that area." Carlos reminded before stalking over to his bed.

After a few punches, Hadrey threw the controllers to Jay who immediately picked it up and played.

"Guys, do we remember what we're all here for?" Mal asked.

"Fairy Godmother, bla bla bla. Magic wand, bla bla bla." Jay teased, paying no attention.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal stated crossly. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

After a round of yeahs, Mal faced Evie. "Evie, mirror me."

Evie turned around and held the glass up for everyone to see.

"Mirror, mirror on the..." Evie stopped and shook her hand. "In my hand. Where is the magic wand... Stand?"

Hadrey leaned closer to Evie's ear with a smirk "Where does." She corrected.

Evie glared at the girl before she sank a little further away, smirking.

A zoomed close-up of the wand was shown in the mirror.

"Out." Hadrey says, tapping Evie's shoulder. "Magic mirror, not so close."

The mirror zoomed out to show the Earth.

Hadrey groaned and slammed her head on the table.

Evie chanted "closer, closer".

Carlos was asking permission to play his game when the museum was discovered. "Stop, there!"

"It's the museum." Mal said.

"How close are we from here?" Hadrey asked, turning to face Carlos.

"About 2.3 miles from here." Carlos grinned, turning the laptop to face the four.

Mal and Hadrey smirked at each other before running out of the room, followed by Evie and Jay.

"Carlos!" came Mal's voice before the boy rushed out of the room to follow them.

* * *

When they reached the museum, Hadrey crouched down and panted.

"Okay, mirror." Hadrey told Evie.

"Check your mirror." Mal repeated.

Evie smiled and pulled out her mirror. "Why is my mascara smudged?" She asked instantly in worry.

"We ran 2.3 miles, Evie." Hadrey snorted.

"I really didn't know, Hadrey." Jay teased.

"Oh, shut up." Hadrey whined.

"Hey, why don't you look to see if you can find where the magic wand is?" Mal asked Evie sweetly.

"Oh, right. This way." Evie ran to an alley.

* * *

"Wow." Hadrey breathed, glancing at all the important artifacts shown in the monitors.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay snorted.

"It's kinda dorky." Carlos added, facing Mal.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal defended.

The guard started to spin and the five hid.

After a few seconds, Mal groaned and opened up her spell book with a groan.

" _Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick their finger._ " Mal chanted and glanced hopefully at the guard.

The guard faced the spindle but stayed motionless after that.

"Meh, can do better." Hadrey shrugged, earning a glare from Mal and chuckles from Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Tell you what." Mal says, turning the page of her book. " _Prick the finger. Prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep._ " Mal chanted, glancing back up at the guard.

The guard stood up and pricked his finger. The five released a breath of relief as the guard stretched, laid down next to the wheel and slept.

"Not so dorky, now, huh?" Mal boasted. Hadrey laughed and tried to open the door.

"It won't open." Evie says. "Really? It's wide open, see?" Hadrey says, sarcastically pulling on the door.

Hadrey groaned and pulled Mal's book from her. Jay stood up.

"Stand back." He warned. Mal opened the book to a door opening page and pointed to it.

Hadrey understood Mal's actions and smirked.

" _Make it easy, Make it quick. Open up without a kick._ " Hadrey read hastily.

The door whooshed open just as Jay flew and tried to kick it open.

Jay fell to the floor as Hadrey, Mal and Evie passed him. "You coming, Jay?" Hadrey teased before bouncing to the staircase.

Carlos tried to help Jay up but was shoved off as Jay ran to the staircase.

"I was just trying to help." Carlos huffed and followed Jay.

* * *

The five reached the museum of villains

Five wax statues was in the entrance; they were of their parents.

Carlos, Evie and Jay expressed their amazement as Hadrey hung a few ways back, staring at her father's wax figure.

Evie, Carlos and Jay rushed to the next staircase after a few moments and Hadrey was about to follow thrm if it weren't for Mal singing.

" _Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be, Mother._ " Mal sung.

" _Is it wrong? Is it right to be a thief in the night, father?_ " Hadrey continued, walking over and putting a hand on Mal's shoulder.

" _Tell me what to do._ " The two sang in unison, looking at their parents' wax figures.

Hadrey left Mal to her own and walked to the front of her father's figure.

After a few moments, she glanced at Mal, who stayed in the same position with her face blank and looking out of it.

What shocked Hadrey was when Mal's head slowly lifted up to look at the ceiling.

"Uh, Mal?" Hadrey asked, slowly approaching the girl.

Mal snapped out and looked at her.

"What?"

"Hey! I found the wand! This way!" Evie appeared, giggling, and ran back towards the staircase.

"Mal? What happened back there?" Hadrey asked as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Nothing. Just hallucinated my mom singing about being evil." Mal chuckled.

"Girl, you have one weird imagination." Hadrey smirked.

"Yeah, shut up."

* * *

Mal and Hadrey reached the top of the stairs, seeing their friends looking down a circular terrace in the middle of the floor.

"What's that?" Hadrey asked, standing next to Carlos an taking a look herself.

"The wand." Mal said in amazement.

The five friends smiled at each other before running down the steps to the wand, leaded by Mal.

* * *

"There it is." Hadrey said breathlessly.

Jay smirked and walked to the middle, passing through the fence.

"Jay, don't." Mal pleaded.

Jay smirked and reached out to grab the wand.

"Jay, no!" The wand's force field shot him back as soon as he reached out to touch it. A siren blared through the building.

"Jay! Look what you've done!" Hadrey cursed and ran to the stairs, followed by her friends.

The group made a hasty exit of the museum, barely followed by Carlos who talked to a man in a telephone, saying something about a false alarm.

"Great job, Jay." Mal groaned. "Now, we have to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Follow, Fave, and keep those reviews coming!**_


	6. First Days

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Descendants or any characters within it. However, I do own Hadrey, Hershey, Chris, Annabeth and others.

* * *

"If somebody hands you a baby, would you, A..." The Fairy Godmother babbled on.

Hadrey was sandwiched between Mal, who was drawing the wand, and Evie, who was fixing her make-up, as she was writing a song.

"Evie, do you know the answer?" The Fairy Godmother asked all child-like.

"Is it the second one?" Evie asked, tilting her head to the side.

The Fairy Godmother sighed and looked at Hadrey. "Hadrey?"

"I could throw it to Tartarus," Hadrey said, not looking up.

The Fairy Godmother looked at her in disappointment, which Hadrey groaned at.

"C, give it a bottle." Hadrey answers in exasperation.

This time, the Fairy Godmother nodded in satisfaction as Carlos whistled.

"Man, you and Mal are on fire, girl." Carlos teased.

"It's really easy." Mal shrugged. "Just pick the most boring one."

"Yeah, whatever's wrong on the island is the right one here." Hadrey added, facing at the boys before glancing at the board.

"Ah, that makes so much sense." Evie muttered as the boys made "ooh" sounds.

Mal raised her eyebrows and mocked Carlos.

A girl with unfashionably designed brown hair and an old-fashioned dress entered the room and passed the five descendants with a shriek.

She nervously raised the clipboard to the Fairy Godmother while glancing nervously at the five.

"You need to set an early dismissal for the coronation." The girl muttered shakily, to which the Fairy Godmother replied with a nod.

"Does anyone here remember my daughter, Jane?" The Fairy Godmother says, signing something on the clipboard.

Mal and Hadrey looked at each other with mischievous eyes.

"Mom!" Jane screeched silently at the Fairy Godmother.

"It's okay." The Fairy Godmother reassured and faced her daughter to the five.

"Jane, this is everyone." The Fairy Godmother says. "Everyone, this is Jane."

"Hi. It's okay." Jane says, terrified. "Don't mind me, as you were."

She walked down the narrow isle made by the tables, shrieking when she went past the five descendants.

Hadrey and Mal eyed the girl with curiosity.

The Fairy Godmother scrunched her face up and looked at the five. "Let's continue." She says before facing the board once again.

Hadrey tuned out of the whole lesson but slightly smiled at Carlos' expression at the word "Tourney".

* * *

After AP Literature, Hadrey set off to find Mal and Evie for Algebra, which is their next class.

Hadrey passed a group of girls who were muttering near the lockers.

"That's Hades' kid, right?"

"Isn't Hades blue-skinned and had blue fire for hair? Why is she so pale? Why does she have regular hair with just a different hair color?"

"Why is she so pretty?"

"Is it just me or does she look like Queen Elsa?"

"Not her, you idiot. More like Khione."

Hadrey groaned as she slammed into somebody in the hallway.

The murmurs immediately stopped.

"Oh gods, you okay?" came a soft voice. A soft voice she recognized.

Hadrey saw her around school and in class but she never expected to be talking to her so soon.

"I'm fine." She muttered and stood up, not accepting the hand that was offered for help.

"I'm Hershey, by the way." Her helper introduced happily.

Hershey was a pretty girl. She had brown hair which was tied up very high. She had a heart-shaped face and was wearing a pink fitting dress.

Hadrey swore that this girl could pass off as a daughter of Aphrodite instead of Hercules.

"It's okay." Hadrey muttered and glanced at the two people behind her back. There was a boy and a girl who was looking at her with judgmental faces.

"These are the twins, kids of Apollo." Hershey chirped.

Hadrey's eyes dimmed.

God, she was surrounded by Olympian mutts.

"Good for them," Hadrey said and looked at Hershey with a frown. "I got to go to Algebra."

"I could walk you to Algebra." Hershey suggested.

"No thanks, I'd stick with the other villains." Hadrey says, facing Hershey.

Hadrey smirked as Hershey's eyes widened when her hair started to glow light blue and her pupils went black.

As quick as it went, Hadrey's glowing hair and black eyes disappeared and she trotted off to Algebra, leaving Hershey and the others to stare at her in a state of somewhere between shock and amazement.

* * *

"I'm going to assign you to groups consisting four members." Our physics teacher, Professor French, who is apparently Ben's grandfather, stated cheerfully.

Ben sat in front of Hadrey and kept on glancing at her.

Not that she minded.

"First off, the first group shall consist of..." Mr. French trailed off and stared at his paper.

"Oh, this is Belle's to-do list. Ben, tell your mother she left this in my room." Mr. French says, putting the paper down on Ben's desk and picking up another paper.

"Ah, here." Mr. French nodded. "The first group will have Ben."

At this, the other girls squealed and volunteered. Mr. French ignored them, much to their dismay.

"It will also have Jay." The girls also screeched.

Jay, who sat beside Hadrey, smirked.

Ever since their gym class, Jay has been catching the eyes of girls.

"The third is Annabeth." Mr. French read.

The blonde girl next to Hadrey and Jay's table groaned and slammed her head on the table. The boy beside him patted her head with a grin.

Ben faced the girl with a smirk. "Suck it up, Beth." He teased.

"Don't call me that." The girl, Annabeth, hissed.

"Calm down." The boy next to her said.

"I'm calm." The girl rolled her eyes.

"The last member is Hadrey." Mr. French interrupted, before moving over to narrate the next group's members.

"Well," Ben teased, facing me. "Hi there, group mate."

Hadrey rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey there." Jay flirted with Annabeth.

"Don't flirt with me. Harry will kill you." Annabeth said with a smirk.

Hadrey faced the boy beside her. "You Harry?"

"I'm Chris. This hot-head is Annabeth, or Annie. Beth is much better. She's my pretty little twin sister." Chris teased.

"Are they always like this?" Hadrey asked, raising an eyebrow at Ben.

"Yeah. Kids of Princess Anna, what do you expect?" Ben chuckled.

* * *

"Like, seriously, Annabeth's nice. And cool. Although, she's seriously in love with Prince Harry, who is Hans' son." Hadrey babbled to Mal and Evie, who were chuckling at my stories. "God, did she even learn from her mom?"

The bell rang. "Oops, gotta go, girls. I got Econ." Evie chuckled and sprinted off.

Me and Mal were left to our lockers. "I got a free period." Hadrey told her as she returned my books to the locker.

"So do I." Mal nodded with a smile.

"...but with my mom? The evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." came Audrey's protests.

Mal's hands clenched into fists, which something that didn't get past Hadrey's vision.

"Give them a chance." Ben told Audrey as he launched into a speech about how Hadrey and her friends should be give a chance to redeem them.

Audrey sighed as Ben said goodbye to her and approached Audrey and Mal.

"Hey," Ben greeted the two of them. "How's your first day?"

"Super." Mal smiled tensely.

"You know, I suggest you put this talent off the lockers and into art class." Ben said, gesturing to the graffiti Mal made. "I can sign you up if you want."

Jane was walking and whimpered as she passed by the three teens an into the comfort room.

"Way to take the fun out of it." Mal said to Ben with a smirk, slamming her locker shut and following Jane.

Ben sighed nervously, shook his head and tapped Hadrey's shoulder.

Hadrey closed her locker door before smiling at him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi, how's your day?" Ben greeted.

"It can do." Hadrey grinned and shook her head.

"Have you met Hershey yet?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yeah," Hadrey smirked, remembering her encounter with Hershey. "It was very nice to meet her."

Ben laughed. "I heard. So, what's your next class?"

"I'm in a free period."

"Me, too!" Ben exclaimed, holding his hands up. "How about we walk around?"

"Uh," Hadrey started but was startled when Jane happily exited the comfort room with long and curly hair.

Mal followed her out with a small smirk. The said girl looked at Hadrey, then Ben, then Hadrey again, then winked before walking off.

Hadrey shook her head with a smile. "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Kinda long but I just wanted Hadrey to have another story aside from the whole descendants plot. And yes, she met Annabeth and Chris who are Anna and Kristoff's kids. I'm just addicted to Frozen, sue me.**_

 _ **Oh, and Just a heads-up, guys. The first quarter of the school ends next week so work is going to pile up on me, and I won't be able to update that much. Keep chill, though. I'll try to update as much as I can. I don't listen to Algebra anyway, so I can write in the middle of it and just transfer it into a document when I have the time. Hahahaha! Love you, guys.**_

 _ **Review, Fave and Follow!**_


	7. Make-Overs and Front Liners

_**A/N: I made this during Algebra because my teacher's being a monotonous woman. (I understand my classmate more than her.)**_

 _ **Anyway, I can't help but notice that a lot of Teen Wolf fanatics are favoriting this story, so love to all of my fellow Teen Wolf fans out there! PM me when you need to fangirl over a new episode or something hahahaha**_

 _ **Also, PM me if you want to find out what Hadrey was wearing during a whichever specific chapter you prefer! The only clothes link I would post here in the story is her coronation dress. So, yeah. Just PM me about that.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading all my stories. Swear to God, It makes me happy and flattered.**_

Response to Reviews:

 _ **FrankZtheArrowhead**_ : Believe me, I have actually thought of putting Annabeth as a daughter of Athena rather than Anna's daughter. (Fellow PJO fan here hahaha My life is so messed up) Sadly, this is a Descendants fic. Putting an Annabeth that is TOTALLY similar to the PJO's Annabeth would mean tht I'd have to put this as a crossover. Don't worry, though! The Annabeth here is somewhat based on that Annabeth, so they're pretty similar!

 _ **Anyway, That's it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : _I do not own Descendants or any of the other characters in it. I do own Hadrey and other OCs in this story. The dress-changing spell and the reversing spell is also my own invention._

* * *

"My mom says: If a boy can't see the beauty on the inside, then he's not worth it." Jane whined, pacing in front of the beds in Hadrey, Mal and Evie's dorm room. "I mean, seriously? What world does she live in?!"

"Auradon?" Mal smirked, highlighting some sentences in her book.

"Jane, please stop pacing. You're going to cut a hole in the floor." Hadrey complained, not departing her vision from the pages of Mal's spell book. "God knows how much I don't want those people to see me sleep."

"By 'those people', you mean 'Ben'?" Evie teased, sewing a blue dress.

Hadrey looked at Evie in confusion.

 _What does she mean by 'Ben'?_

Hadrey found a dress-changing spell and smiled. " _Beware, Foreswear. Change to green as if blue wasn't even there._ "

The dress Evie was making turned into a rather putrid shade of green.

Evie screeched and glared at Hadrey.

Hadrey giggled, rolled over and recited the reversing spell. " _That spell, I regret, place the dress to reset._ "

Evie's dress turned back to blue and she happily continued her sewing.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane sighed.

"Boyfriends are over-rated. They're a waste of time." Mal stated.

"Yeah, you'd have to spend more time on him than you will yourself." Hadrey snorted, flipping a page.

"Oh no! I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie cursed as she ran over to grab Chad's bag.

"See?" Hadrey pursed her lips.

A knock sounded on the door and it slowly opened.

A tall, Chinese girl with unfashionable black hair walked in the room. "Hi, I'm Lonnie. Mulan's daughter."

Mal and Evie stared at her, Jane waved, and Hadrey groaned and buried her face in her bed sheets.

"What do you want?" Hadrey groaned out.

"No? Okay." Lonnie sighed. "I know that you don't like us and you're.. Well, evil."

Hadrey raised her head and looked at the girl with dull eyes. "Yeah, We're evil. So?"

"I want you to do my hair." Lonnie smiled.

"Why would we do that?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

Lonnie pulled out a bag. "I'll pay you fifty bucks?"

"Good answer," Evie says, standing up and fingering Lonnie's hair all while muttering something about highlights.

"No, No." Lonnie says, pushing Evie's hand away gently. "I want it cool. Like Mal's and Hadrey's."

"Oh? And the split ends, too?" Evie teased.

The two girls stared at Evie, who just smiled and shook the bag Lonnie had.

"Ugh. Fine. Hadrey." Mal groaned.

"I'm a _goddess_ , not a fairy. _You do it!_ " Hadrey whined.

"You have the spell book!" Mal countered.

Hadrey rolled her eyes, stood up, and groaned all while turning the pages.

"Err, ah. Here." Hadrey leaned on the bed post in front of Lonnie while Mal scooted closer.

" _Beware, forswear. Replace old with cool hair._ " Hadrey recited, slammed the book shut, and waved her finger in a cross position.

Lonnie's head followed Hadrey's hands. As Hadrey's finger slowly lifted, Lonnie's hair got sorrounded by blue, white and black sparkles.

Lonnie's hair slowly grew curly and morphed from black to brown.

Lonnie sprinted over to the mirror and blinked in surprise.

"I know, it's a disaster." Evie cooed, approaching Lonnie at patting her back gently with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, we're just gonna—" "No, It's great!"

Evie looked shocked as Mal and Hadrey fist-bumped. "What?"

"It's perfect. It's just..." Lonnie reached down and ripped the side of her skirt. "Now, I'm cool."

"Like ice." Mal and Hadrey complimented.

Jane sprinted over and ripped a part of her dress.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" She muttered.

"My mom's gonna kill me!"

* * *

"Guys! We can do this! Together as a team!" Jay encouraged.

This caused Hadrey to look at him in curiosity.

 _What happened to no team in I?_

"Yeah, because if we don't do this then, we're dead." Mal fumed.

"Oh, by the way, I found out that Fairy Godmother is going to bless Ben with her wand at his coronation." Evie sighed. "Of course, I have nothing to wear."

A knock was heard. The five friends turned to look at the door.

"Hold that thought." Mal reminded as Hadrey opened the door.

"Hi." Ben smiled nervously.

"Hey?" Hadrey greeted unsurely.

"I just... Uhm... I... Ah..." Ben muttered and Hadrey started to get confused.

"You just...?" Hadrey asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I-er... I haven't seen you all since this morning so I just wanted to know if you needed anything." Ben explained, ending with a smile.

"Ah, I don't. Do you, guys?" Hadrey asked, tirning to fave her friends.

"Not that I know of." Mal shrugged as the others shook their heads.

"Oh." Ben says sadly and turns around to leave before Hadrey call out his name.

Hadrey was half-amused, half-shocked when Ben turned back happily.

"Ah, do we all get to go to your coronation?" Hadrey asked.

"Yeah, the whole school goes." Ben nodded.

"Great!" Mal said cheerfully.

"Do you think we could possibly sit in front?" Hadrey asked curiously.

"Yeah, jut so we could soak up all of that goodness." Mal added.

"I wish you could." Ben muttered sadly. "Up there, it's just me, my folks,"

Ben stared at Hadrey who looked down at the floor with a contemplating face. "and my girlfriend."

Hadrey's head snapped up, her face holding an incredulous look.

"Your girlfriend...?" She muttered in confusion.

Evie and Mal faced each other with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah..." Ben trailed off as Hadrey nodded slowly and smiled.

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" Hadrey giggled and shut the door.

"No! Wait! There's plenty of—" A small sighed was heard from Ben as he got cut off.

"Looks like Benny-boo needs a new girlfriend," Mal smirked after hearing Ben's footsteps walk away from the door.

Hadrey looked at the girl in confusion.

 _What was Mal planning this time?_

"and," Mal giggled and held out her hand. "I need a love spell."

Carlos threw Mal's spell book to her.

That's when it all dawned on Hadrey: Things are now going to get real different in Auradon, starting with their precious Prince Ben.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, it was horrible but I was trying not to get caught by our wicked Algebra Teacher. I managed to make this chapter at day's end between all those horrifying lessons and my English teacher's boring monotonous voice. (Believe me, this is the first time I hated English and Literature Class with my whole heart. She doesn't even have proper pronunciation! Like seriously, is she even legit? Not to judge, but... really?)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm going to be asking you guys for help. I need a cover for this. Please contact me if you wish to help. I COULD DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU AND FOLLOW YOU AND FAVE AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW ON ALL YOUR STORIES. I'LL CREDIT YOU FOR IT! Just please, help the girl with no creativity on her body.**_

 _ **Hahaha anyway, I'll be pretty busy until next week, because we have quarterly exams. I'll be free next weekend, but I'll probably on either a flight or a party next next week. (Please help me decide on this on the review section. I'm so torn up over a music+water festival or a three-day vacation that includes a plane ride which I so desperately want to go to.) Hahaha heads-up on my availability to update schedule.**_

 _ **Phew, That's it for this chapter, I guess. Believe me, it is so hard to make this in mobile...when I'm supposed to memorize something... for Econ... I don't even understand why we don't have optional classes. All classes are required like... REALLY? Ugh.**_

 _ **I'm ranting. See you next chap!**_

 _ **Follow, Fave and Review!**_


	8. Hair Strands

_**A/N:**_

 _ **HEY GUYS! So, our quarterly exam is in two days, and it goes on for two more days. I still have projects, not to mention I have to get my mom to stay in a good mood , so I have to be cautious for a few days. Although, I can guarantee you that I will try my absolute best to update.**_

Response to reviews:

 _ **IziWilson**_ : Thanks!

 _ **KaylaKayHeart**_ : Thanks for your comment! As for the Mal-and-Hadrey's-Dialogue problem, I'm sorry but it's pretty necessary. Giving Hadrey all original lines will make her seem very forced into the story and I can't exactly have Ben concentrate on Mal instead of Hadrey since this IS a Ben/Hadrey fic. I also can't get Hadrey to sing a different song since she would also seem very forced that way. As for the issue with Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie, they are important! They will always be! They just don't seem like it because the story focuses more on Hadrey's romance with Ben and her life in Auradon Prep, not on the descendants themselves. For your request to put Mal and Jay together... We'll see... *insert smirking emoji*

 _ **FrankZtheArrowhead**_ : Hey, no prob!

 _ **lilnightmare17**_ : Thank you!

 _ **Jas**_ : Thank you, too, for reading this!

 _ **Love lots, guys!**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or any other characters in it. I only own Hadrey and other OCs that will appear throughout the story,

* * *

"We need a tear of human sadness and a strand of Ben's hair." Evie read off the spellbook as Mal frantically whisked the batter.

"Let's just chop some onions." Carlos smirked, picking up and onion and patting Dude's back.

Carlos was not afraid of dogs anymore and is now fond of the school's pet, Dude.

"I'll go and get Ben's hair." Hadrey rolled her eyes, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Ben?" Hadrey asked Doug, whom she ran into in the hallways.

"Yeah," Doug pointed to the door leading to the gardens. "I think they went down that way."

Hadrey thanked Doug and briskly set off into the gardens.

Upon entry, Hadrey was shocked to see the school's star couple argue silently.

With a small growl, Audrey pulled on Ben's collar and kissed him roughly.

Silently gagging, Hadrey tip-toed forward to the kissing couple... Well, only Audrey seemed to be kissing. Ben looked a little dumbfounded, to say the least.

Hadrey reached out and grabbed two strands of Ben's hair.

The boy, feeling Hadrey's hand on his back, turned around and looked panicked when he saw Hadrey.

"Hadrey!" Ben greeted, laughing nervously.

"Hey! I just..." Hadrey trailed off looking for an explanation. Finding none, she looked up at Ben and waved. "Well, bye! Just go on!"

Hadrey turned to walk away when Ben called her.

Hadrey turned around and shot the couple with a smile before walking out and leaving a smiling Ben and a fuming Audrey.

* * *

Hadrey strolled into the kitchen, throwing Ben's hair into the batter, getting the whisk from Mal and mixing the batter herself.

Jay and Carlos said goodnight and retreated to their rooms.

"Oh, do you have tears? I can go out to get some." Hadrey volunteered.

"No, No." Mal shook her head, grabbing a spoon and a cookie sheet. "Lonnie came in a while ago and cried."

Hadrey nodded and set the cookies on the sheet and into the oven.

"So, what happened when you looked for Ben?" Evie asked curiously.

"Well.. I may or may not have ran into Ben and Audrey kissing in the gardens." Hadrey laughed.

Evie gasped at this information as Mal just laughed. "Wow, that's sappy."

Hadrey laughed harder the comment and Evie called her. "Did he seem like a good kisser?"

"He wasn't even kissing back!" Hadrey laughed and the two girls followed suit.

The timer dinged and Mal pulled a big round cookie from the oven.

"Say hello to our ticket to the front row." Mal smirked.

* * *

Hadrey sat a few feet away from everybody, not minding her surroundings. Ben and Mal were conversing a few meters away, the girl using her manipulating skills on Ben.

Ben ended up eating the love potion cookie.

The original plan was for Ben to fall in love with Mal but the world had different plans.

When the potion was starting to take effect, Hadrey walked forwards, which naturally caught the prince's attention.

Then, Hadrey ran into the lockers.

Ben immediately dropped the cookie and rushed to help Hadrey.

Hadrey's eyes widened when Ben pulled her close and looked at her eyes when she stood up.

"Have you always had those little blue specks in your eyes?" Ben muttered lowly.

Hadrey's panicked eyes looked over at Mal, who shrugged.

Ben leaned closer and closer to Hadrey, who gently pushed him away with a nervous chuckle.

"You have a big game, right?" Hadrey informed, raising an eyebrow. "Tourney?"

"Oh, yeah." Ben frowned. came, his eyes brightened up and his lips stretched into a smile. "Will you be there? Will you watch?"

"Of course!" Hadrey smiled.

Great! I'll see you there, then. Wish me luck!" Ben chirped and happily sprinted away.

Hadrey and her friends all fell in a horizontal line, facing the boy's retreating back.

"I have no idea what just happened." Mal answered Hadrey's silent question.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it! I'm so sorry to leave you before the DID I MENTION? Scene but, oh well. Please patiently enjoy this chapter while waiting for chapter 8!**_

 _ **Follow, Fave, Review!**_


	9. Did I Mention?

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Here's a treat for the people who have been reading this. I love you guys!_**

 **Response** to reviews:

 ** _lilnightmare17_** : Here you go!

 ** _Rebel4Life_** : Thank you for reading! Here's the chapter!

 ** _When I Make It Shine_** : I am so sorry. Thank you for pointing it out, I had no idea. I fixed it, though! Chapter 7 has new content, just a heads-up. Here's an update! Thank you sooo much.

 ** _Calm your nerves and read that part over and over, okay? Love ya, guys!_**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER_** : I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, and other OCs that are to appear within the story.

* * *

All the students of Auradon Prep, especially the girls, erupted in cheers when Carlos an Jay set Ben up for the goal.

The speaker announced the end of then tourney game and the winners, the Auradon Beasts.

Ben stomped forwards, grabbed the microphone from a very shocked speaker and climbed a podium.

The noises of the crowd immediately died down, listening intently on what the king-to-be was to say.

Ben blinked, unsure of what to say, but raising the microphone to his lips.

"Give me an H!" Ben suddenly screamed and all the people in the field immediately shouted it. All of them but Hadrey, who looked confused, Mal, who was about to die in laughter and Evie, who was busy jumping up and down in happiness.

The cheer squad, led by Audrey, was the most active in participation.

Hadrey tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Give me an A!" Ben screamed and proceeded to go on.

D.

R.

E.

Y.

"What does that spell?" Ben screamed and everyone turned to Hadrey.

"HADREY!" They screamed, Evie and Mal leaning closer to her and screaming in her ear.

Audrey looked puzzled.

"I love you, Hadrey! Did I mention that?" Ben smiled dreamily and everybody screeched giddily.

Hadrey's eyes widened.

Oh my god.

Audrey looked confused before running off the field.

"Give me a beat!" Ben yelled, pointing over at the band.

 _"Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro!"_

The band created a series of drum beats, soon accompanied by different instruments.

Ben clutched the microphone and pointed at Hadrey.

 _"Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do?"_

Hadrey's mouth dropped open as the people around her screamed happily.

 _"And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? Well let me shout it out loud, if that's okay."_

Ben hopped down from his podium, still smiling goofily at Hadrey's direction.

The people in the crowds sung along, while Mal, Evie and Lonnie shouted the lyrics in front of Hadrey's ears.

 _"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked, and now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop."_

Ben sang while dancing with Carlos

 _"I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me, but now, look at what you've done. You got me down on my knees."_

Ben kneeled and thumped on the ground before lying down and rolling over.

 _"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew that it could be like this!"_

Carlos and Jay helped Ben up before running to the back of the team.

 _"My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

The crowd sang in Hadrey's direction while Hadrey crossed her arms looking at Ben with amusement.

 _"It's..."_

 _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"Just..."_

 _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss."_

The crowd screamed, some pointing over at Hadrey, some jumping.

Ben grabbed the microphone stand and repeated the first part of his song

 _"Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? Well, let me shout it out loud if that's okay!"_

Hadrey swore the crowd got wilder. The tourney team all gathered with Ben and smiled at Hadrey.

 _"I gotta know which way to go come on give me a sign. You got to show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. Don't wanna spend another minute with out without you, cause if your heart's just isn't in it, I don't know what I'll do."_

Ben fell back, getting caught by the tourney team, which shot him forward.

Hadrey's eyebrows raised in surprise as Mal gasped. Evie jumped as the crowd screamed.

 _"Because my love for you is ridiculous, I never knew that it could be like this."_

Ben stared at her with something that could come off as a smirk and a smile.

 _"My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

 _"It's..."_

 _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"Just..."_

 _"Ridiculous!"_

 _"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, come on now!"_

The tourney team scattered and did different dance moves.

Hadrey pointed at Carlos who split, which Mal and Evie applauded at.

Ben removed his jersey, and threw it over at Hadrey, who caught it in shock.

"What in the name of Hades..." Hadrrey trailed off, looking at Mal and Evie. Mal was about to die in laughter.

The tourney teamed turned into a cheering squad. Some boys were being thrown into the air.

Ben climbed a horse mascot, which trotted off and brought him in front of Hadrey's line.

 _"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew that it could be like this!"_

Ben slid off of the mascot and was held by two of his teammates.

 _"My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

Ben was shot off into the crowd which passed him over to be near Hadrey.

He was getting closer.

 _"R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!"_

Closer.

 _"It's..."_

More closer.

 _"Ridiculous."_

Closer.

 _"Just..."_

 _Close enough._

Hadrey chuckled nervously and tried to run away, only to get blocked by Mal and Evie.

 _"Ridiculous!"_

Ben dropped down beside her and leaned in close.

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. Come on, now!"_

Hadrey smiled nervously as everyone cheered. Everyone's gazes were on them.

"I love you, Hadrey! Did I mention that?" Ben asked again.

"Yeah, twice." Hadrey laughed.

Audrey appeared with Chad, grabbing the microphone from Ben, who looked very annoyed with her at the moment.

"Chad's my boyfriend now, so I don't need your pity date." Audrey bragged, raising an eyebrow at Hadrey as Chad cheered.

Hadrey glanced at Evie, who's glare was slowly becoming more and more deadly by the second.

Ben shrugged and grabbed the microphone from Audrey before facing Hadrey.

"Hadrey, will you go with me to the coronation?"

Hadrey's eyes widened before looking over at Mal and Evie. The two nodded and Hadrey realized how important Ben's love for her was for the five of them.

Hadrey grabbed Ben's hand that was holding the microphone before shouting. "Yeah!"

"She said yes!" Ben screamed, acting like it was a wedding proposal.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Ben leaned closer and crashed his lips to Hadrey's.

He kissed Hadrey.

 _Kissed Hadrey._

 ** _KISSED HADREY._**

Audrey's mouth dropped open as Hadrey slowly reached up and put her hands around Ben's neck.

Ben's lips were soft, very soft, and so was his hair. This is why Hadrey kissed back. Ben tasted very addicting.

Of course, Hadrey wasn't in love with Ben, that she was sure of... but she didn't want to stop kissing him.

Audrey screeched and stomped off, followed by Chad.

Ben pulled away and smiled, holding Hadrey's cheek lovingly.

Hadrey swore she looked like a tomato at that point.

Carlos came towards them with a goofy smile. "Come on, lover boy. You need to give the team a pep talk."

Ben nodded slowly, pecking Hadrey on the lips before slowly walking away, his gaze not leaving Hadrey.

Hadrey smiled and waved at him before facing Mal and Evie, clutching Ben's shirt.

Evie didn't seem happy anymore. She was glaring at the tourney team, specifically at Chad.

"What just..."

"You just got your first kiss in public." Evie replied monotonously.

"You know, I feel bad for Audrey." Mal started, staring at an angry Audrey who was shouting at the cheering squad.

"You too?" Evie muttered.

Mal nodded. "If only she knew how to cook or sew... She would be more than just a pretty face..."

"Like you." Hadrey finished, smiling at Evie as Mal nodded along.

"You think so?" Evie looked at us in disbelief.

"I know so." Mal replied.

Moving on from the Audrey-Chad incident, Evie smiled before turning to Hadrey.

"So, How was he?"

Hadrey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is a great kisser."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I already had this chapter planned two days ago but I still can't stop rereading the kissing scene. ASDFGHJKL. Hadrey's first kiss! How was it?_**

 ** _Follow, Fave, Review!_**


	10. Kisses

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I'm actually doing this instead of studying for my algebra, Christian and native language exams. Feel Blessed hahahaha and wow, a lot of you reviewed hahahaha**_

 _ **Response to Reviews:**_

 _ **Sblck**_ : It's fixed. Thank you!

 _ **SkaterGirl**_ : Hahahha Thank you! And what's your favorite song? If only? If so, it's the next chapter! (I think...?) Thanks for shipping Ben and Hadrey, it means a lot!

 _ **lilnightmare17**_ : Of course, here you go.

 _ **Ultimate Slytherin 2001**_ : Too fluffy? Hahaha I was actually shocked I made a decent kissing scene, I've never made one before and, well, there's a lot of kissing scenes to follow that, I guess. Lol hahhaa As for the Carlos/Jay, I'm sorry but I don't have any idea how a slash pairing works. I apologize greatly for that. Thanks for reading!

 ** _Guest_** : Here you go! As for how I came up with Hadrey as Hades' daughter, I liked Greek Mythology and Percy Jackson so much. (hence, the existence of Annabeth hahaha) I was playing Kingdom Hearts (favorite video game, yaas) and I was like: "oh, yeah. Olympus Coliseum. Hercules is Disney. Let's go, Sora, kill the heartless monsters." Then I watched Descendants and I got attracted to Prince Ben. So I mixed Greek Mythology and Descendants together, and there comes Hadrey. That's technically it, hahaha. Thanks for reading!

 _ **Rebel4Life14**_ : Thank you sooooo much! Here it is!

 ** _Woop, this is gonna be intense. Tell me if I wrote it right._**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own Hadrey and all the other OCs that are to appear throughout the story.

* * *

"Hey Hadrey!" Annabeth cried, plopping on the seat next to Hadrey.

"Annabeth." Hadrey smiled warmly.

Annabeth looked beside Hadrey for a second before frowning. "Where's Jay?"

"He said he had to the coach. He probably skipped right after." Hadrey shrugged.

Annabeth nodded before trowing hear head back and groaning.

"I should've skipped as well." Annabeth whined.

Hadrey shook her head while chuckling.

Recently, she's been getting closer to the twins, Chris and Annabeth.

 _Besides, Annabeth lets her copy her Physics homework._

"Yo, Hayds. 'Sup?" Chris greeted, plopping on the seat next to her twin sister.

"Chris, get out of here! I'm still mad at you!" Annabeth shouted.

"It's not my fault Aunt Elsa's mini-Olafs made a canon that shot one of them in your face!" Chris argued.

"You told them to!" Annabeth screeched.

"Calm down, Annie." A deep voice says from behind Annabeth. It was none other than Ben.

"Hadrey!" Ben greeted cheerfully, leaning over to kiss her cheek then sitting on his chair infront of her.

"I will not calm down! After the mini-Olafs shot one of them towards me, they shot a cake. _To my face_. **_A CAKE_**." Annabeth freaked out.

By this point, Hadrey was laughing so hard she was doubling over.

Professor French entered the classroom and gave them a free time since "I forgot to make your lesson."

 _Yay._

Ben faced Hadrey with a smile.

"Hadrey, do you—"

"Prince Ben?" A voice called from the door.

"The ambassadors of Eichenland wanted to meet Auradon's future king." The man said.

Ben sighed and smiled tightly. "Be there in a minute."

When the man left, Ben turned back to Hadrey.

"I'll see you at lunch, I promise." Ben kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you." He grinned cheekily before walking out of the room.

Chris whistled as Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Geez, He's fallen. Hard."

"Shut up, Beth." Hadrey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah—Hey!"

* * *

It was already Hadrey's free period, and Ben was still missing.

Mal was making her homework, which Hadrey walked out of, and Evie was studying with Doug.

Hadrey hated it, but she admits it: She misses Ben.

Hadrey slammed her locker closed when she heard a throat being cleared.

Turning around with a happy expression, she grinned. "Ben!"

She was disappointed.

Instead of the dirty blonde haired prince, she saw a brunette jock.

"Hey there." The boy purred. "I'm Prince Harry of the Southern Isles."

Hadrey blinked in confusion then slowly put out her hand. "I'm Hadrey from the Isles of the Lost. Pleasure."

"I can give you that." Harry winked and put both his hands beaide Hadrey's head.

"Uhuh, Okay, good for you." Hadrey laughed nervously, her eyes darting from side to side.

She can take on him, but they were in public. It annoyed her.

"I know," the prince smirked and leaned in.

"Woah, there." Hadrey freaked, dodging her head so that the prince can't kiss her. "I sorta have a... You know. Did you watch the tourney game last week?"

The prince huffed and tried to kiss her again, this time hitting her cheek.

Hadrey laughed nervously.

 _Where was Ben when you need him?_

"Okay, that's enough now. Okay. Ben? Right, I gotta find Ben." Hadrey muttered and tried to leave.

Harry's hands tightened themselves beside her, his legs also trapping her.

"If you would just stop—" Hadrey muttered and struggled.

"No," the prince growled and tried to swoop in.

Hadrey technically thought of morphing into a gorgon, but before she can do that, a strong hand landed on Harry's back.

"She said stop, bro." The blonde boy behind him muttered. His brown hoodie fell over, showing Prince Chris of Arrendelle.

Hadrey couldn't be more happier.

"What are you gonna do, punk?" Harry challenges, looking Chris up and down.

Chris' glare intensifies. "You're trying to assault the future king's love interest and MY friend, and AREN'T YOU DATING MY SISTER?!"

A punch was about to be thrown before a hand stopped him.

"Enough, Chris." Ben says before facing Harry. "We talk later."

Harry scowls and trudges away. Chris gives Ben a thankful smile and also rushes away.

"Ben, I swear I didn't—" "I know, love." Ben nods, his face emotionless.

Uh-Oh.

"Are you mad?" Hadrey asks, scared. She knew how important his affections were. She can't waste it or else, no wand.

Also, Mal will incinerate her.

"Somehow." Ben replied lowly and dragged her off into an empty nearby classroom.

* * *

"Please talk to me." Hadrey sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I can't believe my friend would try to flirt with you, when it's obvious that I love you." Ben muttered.

There it is again. The "I love you." Hadrey had never even responded to his "I love you"s even at least once.

Hadrey didn't think she ever would.

"I'm sorry." Hadrey says, bowing her head.

Soft footsteps were heard before she saw feet infront of her. A hand reached under her hin and tilted her head up.

Ben's lips immediately crashed on Hadrey's, his hands slipping to her hips.

He lips tasted so good, she'd been craving him since their last kiss, which was on the tourney game.

She waited a week too long, apparently.

Hadrey's hands immediately reached behind Ben's head and clutched his hair.

Ben stepped closer, deepening the kiss and trapping her against the wall. Hadrey let out a surprised squeal but closed her eyes and kissed back.

Ben's tounge slipped inside her mouth. Hadrey let out a surprised groan, but let Ben do his will.

She liked it. She like his smell, his lips, the way his hands massaged her hips.

Ben's tounge touched every single part of her mouth before Hadrey decided to move her tounge against his.

Their tounges fought for dominance. Of course, Ben won.

Ben pulled away and immediately kissed down her jaw to her neck.

Hadrey gasped as Ben kissed the area between her neck and shoulder. He did everything possible to it.

He kissed, licked, sucked and bit it, leaving a huge purple bruise.

Ben broke away, panting, before connecting his forehead with Hadrey's.

"That was intense." Hadrey laughed and panted.

"Yeah," Ben smiled. "You're mine, okay? And if somebody tried to force you to do something like this with anybody but me against your will, let me know and I'll kill them."

Hadrey was shocked.

 _He'd do that?_

Then she felt disheartened.

 _It's just the love potion. **It's not real.**_

"I love you, Hadrey." Ben sighed and leaned in close that their noses touch.

Hadrey sighed. "I know."

* * *

Hadrey and Ben got out of the classroom a few seconds later.

Ben let his hair look messy, which the girls really liked, whereas Hadrey was huffing in annoyance at her hair.

"Your hair's kinda messy," Ben teased. "Fix it, Hayds."

Mal and Evie neared them with shocked eyes. Mal possessed a bottle of water.

"I'll see you later." Ben smiled, pecking Hadrey on the lips and waving at the girls before running off.

"Wow, what was that?" Mal chuckled.

Evie looked at Hadrey from head-to-toe then smirked. "Your lip gloss is smeared."

Mal looked confused for a second before her eyes widened as she looked at Hadrey's lips. "Your lips are swollen."

Carlos and Jay arrived, before doing a double-take at Hadrey, who raise an eyebrow.

"Your hair is disheveled." Carlos gaped.

"And your clothes are crumpled." Jay scrunched his nose.

The five started to walk to their next class.

Evie had Chemistry on her next subject, and before entering the room, she faced Hadrey with a smirk. "How was your first time?"

Hadrey smirked as well. "Good."

Mal, who was drinking her water, choked while Jay and Carlos gaped at the girl.

Evie smiled before strutting in the room.

The three still stared at Hadrey with judging looks.

Hadrey rolled her eyes. "We were just kissing!"

"What's that?" Jay teased, pointing at the bruise on her neck.

Hadrey paled and covered it with her hand. "Nothing."

* * *

This was her only class alone.

No Ben, No Mal, No Evie, No Carlos, No Jay, Not even Annabeth and Chris.

That's why she's always sitting at the back.

 _No friends._

Geometry. God, she hated the subject.

This time was different, though. Five minutes before bell, someone sat next to her. A demi-god to be precise. _Hershey_ , to be precise.

Hershey's rose scented perfume infiltrated her nose and she could feel Hershey's eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" Hadrey sighed, facing the girl.

"I actually want to be friends." Hershey immediately admitted.

Hadrey raised an eyebrow. "My dad tried to kill your father."

"And we're both demi-gods who have godly fathers...?" Hershey trailed off, trying to find a good reason to talk to Hadrey.

Hadrey laughed silently. "I'm not a demi-god. My mom is Khione."

"Wow, Ice and Snow _and_ Death? I like your necklace! And your dress!" Hershey tried to come with a pathetic excuse.

The bell rang.

 _Oh, God. I can't believe I'm doing this. Dad will kill me after he kills her family._

"It's okay. We're cool. You're nice and that's all I want." Hadrey smiled.

Hershey squealed, pulled Hadrey up, and hugged her.

"Tell you what, If Ben ever asks you on a date, and you need clothes help, come to me." Hershey giggles.

"I have Evie for that." Hadrey points out.

Hershey shakes her head. "Now, you have the both of us."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Yaay. Hershey and Hadrey are friends. Do you think I did too much on the make-out sesh? It felt so awkward to write that, honestly hahahah_**

 ** _I am also absolutely positive that I will flunk my exams. Ha. Ha. Ha._**

 ** _I hate Math._**

 ** _Now, I'm going to suffer and study Algebra. Bye!_**

 ** _Follow, Fave and Review!_**


	11. If Only

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I am mentally unwell after going through seven exams (3 for school; 4 for college entrance exams), program organizations, Research papers and Scrapbooks which I have to pass this week alone. Bear with what I write because I can't guarantee that it's clear of insanity. This is a long chapter because I'm making up for the time I was off the site. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Response to Reviews:**_

 ** _QuikChik_** : Here you go!

 ** _Daisy54154_** : Really? I just feel like Ben is so underappreciated and I absolutely love him (he's my bae) and so here comes the fic. Hahaha Thanks for reading, anyway!

 ** _WinterLuna2019_** : Thank you so so much!

 ** _SkaterGirl_** : Oh... Well, If you're waiting for Set It Off, you've got a long way to go. I'm still kinda in the middle of the movie, so forgive me. Hahaha! Oh, and Yes, they did kiss. In fact, They kiss a lot in

the following chapters, with a few make-out sessions here and there.

 ** _Kenna_** : I can't believe I wrote the kissing scene decently, too. Hahaha! Thank you for reading!

 ** _Guest1_** : Here's the update!

 ** _Guest2_** : We'll see. Hahaha Thanks for reading!

 ** _Wooh, here we go!_**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : _I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, and all the other OCs that are to appear throughout the whole story.

* * *

"Hadrey, hey!" came a call.

Hadrey turned around with a confused look, only to have Ben run over to her and kiss her forehead.

"Hey Ben!" Hadrey smiled tightly.

 _Don't fall. Potion, remember?_

Somehow, saying these statements make her whole insides hurt with pain.

"We've done everything a couple would probably do," Ben mused, intertwining his and Hadrey's hands, pulling her gently to her next class.

"Yeah?" Hadrey asked.

"We haven't gone on a date yet." Ben concluded.

Hadrey's head snapped up.

This was so not her expertise.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Hadrey says, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Let's go on one." Ben smiled, stopping and hugging her from the back.

It was causing quite a scene in the hallway. The girls were either cooing, pouting or glaring and the boys were smirking and whooping.

"I—Ben, I think—" Hadrey stuttered.

Ben pouted, turned her around and connected their foreheads. "Please? I'll be a good boyfriend!"

Hadrey almost choked on air.

 _Boyfriend?_

 _I like it._

"Ben—"

Ben let go of Hadrey, turned around and shouted.

"Attention, everyone!" Ben yelled. "I would like to ask the most amazing girl out on a date."

Hadrey groaned.

"Hadrey, love, will you go out on the most bodacious date of your life?" Ben asked, kneeling in front of her, smiling mischievously.

Hadrey gasped.

He knew she couldn't say no infront of many people. _Clever_.

Hadrey chuckled, shook her head, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, Ben." Hadrey whispered, chuckling. "How could I say no?"

* * *

Evie was talking with Doug when a voice rang out.

"Evie!"

Evie flinched and turned around, seeing Hadrey run to her with a nervous look, followed by a confused Mal.

"Evie, Ben asked me on a date!" Hadrey freaked out.

Mal's eyes widened as Evie's eyes rolled. "I know, Doug showed me."

"It's already on the school's website." Doug piped up, showing Hadrey his phone, opened on a picture of Hadrey and Ben kissing in the hallway.

Hadrey grabbed the phone with wide eyes, as Mal's mouth opened.

"Hadrey, everybody knows it already." Evie smiled.

"I didn't!" Mal shrieked.

"Haydiiieee!" came a shrill shriek from across the lawn.

Hadrey groaned then turned around with a tight smile. "Hershey."

"So, I heard about your date with Ben, and I'm here to help with your outfit!" Hershey squealed.

Hadrey sent Evie a look the clearly said "help."

Evie stood up and smiled.

"She would love that, but I'm her original stylist." Evie boasted

"No, it's quite alright. I'll do her make-up." Hershey said, hopefully.

Evie sighed, and pursed her lips. "I do like your eyeshadow."

Evie faced Hershey with a smile. "She'll do your make-up." She declared before strutting away.

Mal followed Evie with a shocked face, dragging an exasperated Hadrey along, followed by an excited Hershey.

* * *

Hershey finished applying lip gloss to Hadrey's lips, and Mal helped her up.

Evie sprinted over and guided Hadrey to the mirror.

Hadrey was wearing a tubed turquoise dress, a leather jacket and white wedges. Her hair was curled and her make-up was done perfectly.

Hadrey's mouth dropped open and whispered. "I look..."

"Not hideous." Mal smirked, biting an apple.

"Far from it." Evie agreed, looking over Hadrey's shoulder.

"You'll rock this date." Hershey added from across the room.

A knock was heard on the door and Hadrey looked at Mal nervously.

"You can do this." Mal says, leading Hadrey to the door and opening it.

Ben was fumbling with his phone, then looked up, his mouth opening and closing.

"I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." Ben smiles.

"Go, Ben!" Hershey giggled, which led Mal and Evie to look at her in scolding manner, to which Hershey replied with an apologetic smile.

"Let's go?" Ben asks Hadrey, offering a motorcycle helmet to her. "I hope you like motorcycles."

"I do." Hadrey smiled, before walking out the door which Evie closed with a wide smile.

* * *

Hadrey and Ben were crossing a hanging bridge.

"So, tell me something you've never told anyone before." Ben offered as a form of entertainment.

"Uhhmm..." Hadrey says, looking doen and thinking. "Oh! I got one! My middle name is Belinda."

"Belinda?" Ben chuckled.

"Yes, I know it sounds stupid." Hadrey giggled "Hadrey Belinda. My father picked it."

"Real evil." Ben teased. "My middle name is Florian."

"Princey." Hadrey laughed.

Ben grinned and proceeded to carry on the conversation.

* * *

After traveling a short dirt path in the jungle, Ben covered Hadrey's eyes, leading her way.

Hadrey laughed and let him. She thought it was too cute.

"Alright," Ben spoke. "Tell me what you think."

Ben removed his hands. Hadrey had to blink a little to adjust her eyes to the brightness before gaping at the scene.

The water was clean, the plants surrounding it was so alive. A small cliff-like rock can be seen at the side. Near them was a big stone platform.

Hadrey had seen this in Auradon Prep's geography class.

"The Enchanted Lake." Hadrey breathed out in wonder.

"Amazing, right?" Ben laughed before tugging her. "Come on, this way."

Hadrey sat on a blanket the Ben laid out for them.

"This..." Hadrey started. "You did all this? For me?"

Ben nodded. "Why not? I love you."

Hadrey frowned.

 _Then I'm gonna pay him back by breaking his heart and stealing the wand?_

At this, Hadrey frowned even more.

 _Why am I even worried about being evil? I'm supposed to be more evil than that!_

"Hadrey, tell me something about yourself." Ben broke her train of thought.

"Oh, uh..." Hadrey looked up. "I'm sixteen, I like to pull pranks, and I've only ever been to one place."

Ben's eyes lit up. "Hey, turns out, we have a lot in common! I'm sixteen, like to have fun and have only ever been in one place, too!"

"Trust me," Hadrey laughed. "We don't have a lot in common."

Ben frowned at this. "You know, Hadrey, you don't have to be so envious of Mal all the time."

Hadrey's head snapped up, shock evident in her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Hadrey asked.

Ben laughed, preparing their dessert: Chocolate-covered Starwberries.

"I see the way you act. You unconciously try to imitate how Mal acts. You look distantly at her. The first time I saw your picture, you had your hair similar to Mal's."

Hadrey rolled her eyes. "Dying my hair purple and chopping it shoulder length wasn't really my best idea ever."

Ben laughed and picked up a strand of her blue hair. "You're perfect, you know that? You don't have to change your face for people to like you, and you definitely don't need to change your heart to hear anyone say I love you. I love you for who you are, being you is enough."

Ben leaned in. Hadrey felt guilty as Ben was saying this under the influence of the potion.

Hadrey ducked down and picked up a strawberry.

"You know, I've never tasted this." Hadrey laughed nervously and took a bite, her eyes widening at the burst of flavor.

Ben laughed, standing up. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Mhm, Okay. Have fun." Hadrey says nonchalantly with her mouth full of strawberries.

Ben laughed again. "Don't finish all of it."

The next time Hadrey saw Ben was a few seconds later. He was shirtless and standing on the cliff-like boulder.

Hadrey stood up, dusting her dress and leaning on a broken pillar.

Ben waved at her.

"Are those little crowns on your shorts?" Hadrey teased.

"Maybe." Ben winked before pointing at the water, indicting that he was going to dive.

At Hadrey's nod of understanding, he pretended to roar and jumped to the water.

Hadrey laughed, then sighed when Ben was underwater.

She turned around and leaned her head on a pillar.

 _"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?"_

Hadrey gazed at her surroundings with a frown. This what what she didn't like before, but she was slowly loving it.

It was a fact her father would be quite disappointed to know.

 _"Cause up 'till now, I've walked the line. Nothing lost, but something missing."_

Hadrey closed her eyes. All these years, she's thought of war, blood, rage, revenge... but now? She hates it. _What's happening to her?_

 _"I can't decide. What's wrong? What's right? Which way should I go?"_

 _ **The environment you grew up in shapes your perception of wrong and right.**_ Hadrey grew up in a place where good is wrong, yet here she was getting told that what is wrong is evil. She just doesn't know anymore.

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. I don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?"_

Hadrey was thought at a very young age to never ever listen to her heart. Just follow your instict for evil. She grew up that way. Now, she wants to change. The thing is: _She doesn't know if she should._

 _"If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be."_

Were there even signs in front of her? Yes, various. All pointing to different directions. Which she should pick? She doesn't really know.

 _"If only."_

Hadrey shut her eyes and threw her arms around in a flurry of angry passion.

 _"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen?"_

Ben. Ben was perfect. It was just pretty sad how she needs a love spell for them to happen. But...

 _"Will you still be with me when the magic all runs out?"_

Hadrey pulled her hands down and frowned at it.

Magic. She doesn't want to be like Maleficent who uses magic all the time for her own selfish needs... but, can't she? At least once? Just so Ben can be with her for a much longer time?

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?"_

Hadrey leaned back on another pillar, shutting her eyes. A tear flowed down her face, unnoticed.

 _"If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find a way to who I'm meant to be."_

Hadrey looked up at the sky. Can somebody give her a decent answer to end all this confusion?

Hadrey closed her eyes.

 _"If only, yeah. If only, yeah. If only, yeah. If only,"_

Hadrey opened her eyes. If only somebody can tell her what's the best thing to do.

 _"If only."_

Hadrey sighed before turning around.

"Ben?"

Nobody answered. Hadrey grew confused.

"Ben?" Hadrey called again. Pure silence answered her.

At this, Hadrey panicked, calling Ben over and over.

With a string of curses, Hadrey leaped down from the platform and trudged into the water, calling for Ben.

Getting to the deep end, Hadrey lost her footing and flailed around. Hands grabbed at her, and lifted her back to the platform.

It was Ben.

Hadrey laid there for a second, before sitting up and slapping Ben's chest.

"You scared me!" Hadrey screamed.

"You don't know how to swim?" Ben asked, genuinly confused.

"No! I never had the time to!" Hadrey countered.

"You lived on an island!" Ben scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?" Hadrey huffed, standing up.

"And yet, you still tried to save me?" Ben asked.

"And I don't even get a thank you." Hadrey screeched.

"Um, you get this fancy rock?" Ben says, holding up a glowing white rock.

Hadrey grabbed it and stared at it.

"Make a wish and throw it back to the lake." Ben grinned.

Hadrey glared at the boy and threw it back to the lake, turning around and storming back to the picnic blanket.

Ben rushed forwards, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over her shoulder.

A gust of wind blew as the couple sat back on their blanket.

Hadrey shivered, then sighed.

"Hadrey, I told you I loved you." Ben started. Hadrey looked at the boy questioningly.

"Do you love me, too?"

Hadrey sighed and turned away.

"I don't know what love feels like."

Ben smiled slightly, putting a hand under her chin, and turning her face back to look at him.

"I could teach you." Ben offered and crashed his lips on hers.

Hadrey immediately responded, closing her eyes and enjoying in while it lasted.

Ben pushed her back and made her lie down on the blanket, not breaking their kiss.

He made a trail from her lips to her neck. He bit, kissed, licked and sucked the area between her neck and shoulder, renewing the hickey she had a few days ago.

Hadrey groaned and brought him back to her lips.

Ben pulled away from Hadrey and put his forehead on Hadrey's.

"I love you."

And with that, Hadrey leaned up and crashed her lips with Ben's once again.

* * *

 ** _My mind is one big major mess. Is this okay? I don't consume alcohol but I feel so drunk right now, I'm not even kidding. Thanks for reading, anyway._**

 ** _Follow, Fave and Review!_**


	12. From the Isles

_**Hey guys! It's been a while hahaha... I have nothing to say, so bye~**_

 _ **Response to Reviews:**_

 _ **grapejuice101:**_ Better than the movie? Wow! Hahaha! Thank you so so much! Here's an update!

 _ **The-Mixed-Up-Girl:**_ Thank youuu! It's so cute, right?

 _ **GoldenKeeper2567:**_ Thank you! Here's the update!

 _ **lilnightmare17:**_ Here you go!

 _ **Guest:**_ Really? Hahahah! Thank you!

 _ **Fanficqueen306:**_ Thank you very much! Here's an update!

 _ **Audrey:**_ I didn't understand a word of what you said, but I'll take it as a compliment. _Merci, beaucoup!_

 _ **Guest:**_ Who knew I make decent make-out sessions? Hahaha! Thank you!

 _ **gossamermouse101:**_ Awww, thank you!

 _ **Kingdom Hearts Slayer:**_ Ooooohhh Kingdom Hearts! (Go Sora and Ven and Roxas yay) Hahahah! Thanks for reading!

 _ **Enjoy what abnormality this story has absorbed so far!**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, and any other OCs that are to appear in this story.

* * *

"Now, Now," The Fairy Godmother declared, running into the room. "I have a surprise for you all."

Hadrey, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos stopped paying attention to their activities. and listened curiously.

"We all know it's family day tomorrow, and your parents can't go because of, well, distance issues." Fairy Godmother shrugged.

The five nodded in understanding.

"So," the Fairy Godmother said, before walking over to something covered in a white blanket. "We came up with this!"

The Fairy Godmother pulled the blanket off, revealing a big computer. Turning it on, the five saw their parents for the first time in weeks.

Maleficent's face was beyond pissed, and she was pushing random buttons on a remote.

Hadrey concluded the other side can't see them.

Mal tensed when she saw her mother's face relax. They were vulnerable. They can see her and her friends.

Mal felt like she had her freedom stripped away from her. She felt like she was back at the Isle, following her mother's every order.

Mal looked at her friends and saw the fear and slight annoyance evident behind their expressions.

All of them wore forced smiles, except Hadrey, who was glaring at the screen in annoyance.

Mal wondered why.

Mal was snapped out of hwr thoughts when her mother immediately shot into a scripted speech about how she missed Mal.

Hadrey snorted at this, causing the villains to give at her a disapproving look.

Maleficent, used to the girl's sarcastic urges, paid no attention to it and instead took jabs at Fairy Godmother.

Hadrey huffed and put a hand on the Fairy Godmother's arm. "It's okay. We'll take it from here."

The rest of her friends thanked the fairy as she reluctantly stepped out of the camera's vision.

"So, when will I see you again, my little nugget?" Maleficent asked Mal with a forced smile.

"About ten days, probably. After Ben's coronation." Mal reassured half-heartedly.

"Oh, can't wait." Maleficent said giddily.

Cruela's eyes darted over to Carlos, who was clutching Dude protectively to his chest.

"Carlos? Is that a dog?" Cruela freaked and leaned closer to the camera.

Carlos eyes darted over to his friends, who shot him a symapthetic look.

"I know, baby." Cruela cooed, squeezing the stuffed toy attached to her shoulder. "He's the perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos glared at his mother. "He's the perfect size for a pet!" He growled. "And FYI, your dog is stuffed!"

"Ooooh burn!" Jafar teased, causing a full-out insult battle between him and Cruela, much to Jay and Carlos' annoyance.

"Hadrey," Hades started. Hadrey's emotionless eyes darted over to her father.

"What?" She muttered.

"How's your... Relationship with Hershey?"

"Pretty good." Hadrey spat, once again rolling her eyes.

Hades nodded in confusion.

Maybe his daughter's in a bad mood. That's why she's acting up.

Cruela and Jafar's fight now had Maleficent and the Evil Queen in it. Soon, even Hades joined in.

The five descendants stared at the screen before Jay stepped forward and turned the computer off.

The five huddled up together in silence. Hadrey hands curled into fists buried her face in Carlos' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Evie leaned closer to Jay, who pulled Mal close to him.

"I'm sorry." The Fairy Godmother whispered, observing the five friends sadly.

She realized the hardship these kids have been experiencing for more than a decade now that she saw how their parents interact with each other.

She saw the hurt in their faces at the sight of their parents' forced smiles.

She saw the reason why these kids try their best to satisfy their parents, because they wanted love.

The Fairy Godmother felt guilty for letting them grow up in the Isle.

Hadrey picked her head up and sadly smiled at the Fairy Godmother.

"It's okay." She reassured.

"Thank you for trying." Jay added with a nod.

The five wordlessly turned around and started to walk away.

Evie stopped in her tracks, causing her friends to turn to her in confusion.

"Guys, what do you think our parents will do if we don't pull this off?" Evie muttered.

"I think our parents will be quietly disappointed," Mal smiled. "But they will be proud of us for doig our best."

Jay scrunched his eyebrows. "Really?"

"No," Hadrey spoke up. "I think we are definitely goners."

Hadrey patted Jay's chest before walking away.

Her friends looked at each other before going their seperate ways.

* * *

Hadrey was fixing her locker when hands grasped her waist, turner her around as soft lips covered her own.

Hadrey pulled away, smiling goofily.

"Benjamin." Hadrey teased, putting a hand on Ben's face.

"Hadrey." Ben teased happily before frowning. "That's no fair. People call you that everyday."

Hadrey laughed and shook her head, pulling away to close her locker door.

"Walk me to Jay and Carlos' dorm room?" Hadrey asked, leaning close to Ben.

"Always." Ben answered, closing the distance between their faces and kissing her, intertwining their hands together.

"What're you guys up to today?" Ben asked as he pulled away.

"Homework for me. I don't know about Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos." Hadrey answered.

"Feeling studious?" Ben teased.

"I'm in Auradon. I might as well enjoy the proper education services before I get shipped back to the Isles." Hadrey shook her head.

Ben's head whipped over to her. "You think you're going to get sent back to the Isles?"

"Yeah." Hadrey sadly smiled at Ben. "I mean, to be honest, not everybody is a fan of your proclamation."

Ben sighed and stopped, turning Hadrey to face him. "I'm not gonna let anyone send you or Mal or Evie or Carlos or Jay back there."

"Ben, you can't save everyone." Hadrey whispered.

"I know, but I have to try, don't I?" Ben asked, running his hands on her arms.

"Almost all of them hate us. You have to satisfy them before you satisfy the Islanders, before you satisfy us." Hadrey argues lamely.

"Hadrey," Ben started, lifting her head to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then belive me when I say I'm not gonna let anything happen to you and your friends." Ben reassured.

Hadrey bit her lowed lip before nodding.

Ben smiled and kissed her.

Hadrey pulled away with a small smile, proceeding to drag Ben to her boys' dorm room.

* * *

Once they arrived Jay and Carlos' dorm room, Ben kissed Hadrey once again.

"I'm gonna go now." Ben informed.

"You're not gonna go inside?" Hadrey asked, confused.

"Nah," Ben chuckled. "I got a scheduled meeting with the foreign dignitaries from Cinderellasburg."

"Look at you, all busy." Hadrey teased. "Have fun, then."

"Who can have fun qhen all they care about is you marrying their daughters?" Ben complained.

"You won't marry them, right?" Hadrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Never," Ben shook his head. "I love you, You're mine."

"Loosen up, I'm just teasing." Hadrey laughed, pecking Ben. "But I am yours, though."

Ben grinned goofily, leaning in once again and kissing Hadrey.

"Alright, that's enough." Hadrey chuckled, pulling away. "Get ready for your meeting."

"One more kiss?" Ben tilted his head.

"Fine, Fine." Hadrey rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

Pulling away, Hadrey gently pushed Ben away. "Now, go. Shoo. You have kingly duties."

Ben smiled goofily, winking before walking away.

Hadrey shook her head with a smile before entering Carlos and Jay's dorm room.

"Hey guys!" Hadrey greeted. Carlos was playing a video game while Mal sat on his bed, petting Dude. Evie was trying out hairstyles on Jay's hair.

Carlos paused his game then sprawled on Jay's bed. "Hi Hadrey!"

Mal immediately sprung up, grabbing a map.

Hadrey recognized it to be the cathedral where Ben's coronation is to be held.

The five of them huddled together and discussed the plan.

"Hadrey will be stationed here. The four of us, here." Mal informed, pointing on areas in the map. "When Hadrey grabs the wand, we immediately run down to assist her."

The four descendants nodded half-heartedly. Even Mal hated the plan, but they had to do it.

For their parents.

The five immediately scattered around the room, silently going back to their previous activities.

"Mal?" Hadrey called out, approaching the girl who was once again petting Dude on Carlos' bed.

"Hm?" Mal responded.

"Can I have your spellbook? I'm gonna make an anti-love spell." Hadrey muttered.

Mal smiled sadly at the girl, handing over her spellbook.

The four stared at Hadrey walking away from them.

They were slowly hating evil, but they don't have any other choice but to be evil.

* * *

Evie was back in their dorm room, standing next to her dresser.

Evie held a sheet of paper in her hand. It was her quiz, the one she didn't cheat on.

A red "B+" was visible on the upper left corner of the paper.

Evie shut her eyes and sadly sighed before putting her test in the drawer.

* * *

Carlos lied on his bed, staring at the cieling of the dorm room.

Dude curled up closer to him.

Carlos' gaze dropped over to the dog before sadly petting him.

It was a matter of time before he had to leave Dude.

* * *

Jay shot up from his bed, slowly turning around to stare at his first ever tourney trophy.

He slowly lifted it and pulled it closer to him, observing it.

With a small sigh, Jay returned it to his desk, turning away.

-/0

Mal lied on her bed, facing the window.

She slowly faced the dresser, seeing her dress for the coronation.

Mal looked at their dorm room's surroundings, which resembled that of a castle's.

Letting out a small sigh, she pulled her blanket closer and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hadrey stood at the kitchen, blankly gazing at nothing.

She was mixing a magic brownie batter, which was the anti-love potion.

Hadrey looked down.

 _"A million thoughts in my head,_ _should I let my heart keep listening?"_

Hadrey shut her eyes tightly, choking back a sob.

 _"I know it's time to say goodbye,_ _so hard to let go."_

A tear slid down her cheek and fell on the batter.

A girl could only take so much before she snaps.

* * *

 _ **Oooohhh... Why is Hadrey so nasty to Hades and Maleficent and the others? What's happening to the five of them?**_

 _ **Lol. Anyway, I'm giving a double update since I feel horrible for not updating for about a week or two (or three).**_

 _ **Cheer for me.**_

 _ **Follow, Fave and Review!**_


	13. Be our guest

**_A/N: Double update, woohoo!_**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, or any OC that appears in this fanfic.

* * *

Screeches from girls can be heard all around Auradon Prep as music sounded.

The small group of the most popular students in Auradon broke into two, revealing Ben at the back, a table napkin draped on his arm.

As if on cue, the screeches of the girls got louder.

 _"Ma cherre , Mademoiselle."_

Ben smiled charmingly, walking forward, patting Doug's shoulder.

 _"It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight."_

Ben a few feet away from his friends.

 _"And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull out a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!"_

Ben bowed, extending his arms. The students behind him immediately burst into song.

 _"Be our guest, Be our guest, Put our service to the test._ _Tie your napkin round your neck._ _Cherrie, and we'll provide the rest."_

Ben smirked. "That's right." He nodded, twirling the table napkin on his arm for a bit before throwing it to the side.

Two girls caught it, screaming before sprinting away.

 _"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'ouevers._ _Why, we only live to serve._ _Try the gray stuff, It's delicious._ _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_

Ben pointed behind him and the boys from the group stepped away.

 _"They can sing, sing, sing._ _They can dance, dance, dance._ _After all miss, this is France,_ _and the dinner here is never ever second best."_

The boys threw their table napkins out. Ben saw Hadrey smile at him from a terrace.

 _"Go on, unfold your menu._ _Go on, take a glance, and then you'll_ _be our guest, be our guest, be our guest."_

Hadrey dragged her friends down the terrace to a buffet table.

Carlos immediately shoved Dude into Evie's hands at the sight of a chocolate fountain.

Hadrey smirked at Ben, leaning on a pillar and watching his performance.

Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and Pudding en flambe. We'll prepare and serve with flare, a culinary caberet.

The performance looked like a flurry of colors as the group twirled around, performing dance moves.

 _"You're alone and you're scared,_ _but the banquet's all prepared._ _No one's gloomy or complaining_ _while the flatware's entertaining."_

Hadrey laughed as Ben ran to the back of the group.

 _"We tell jokes._ _I do tricks_ _with my fellow candlesticks,_ _and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet._ _Go on and lift your glass,_ _you've won your own free pass_

 _to be our guest."_

Ben strutted through the group of students, a pout plastered on his face.

 _"If you're stressed, It's fine dining we suggest._ _Be our guest, Be our guest, Be our guest._ _Be our guest._ _Be our guest."_

Ben and the others posed at the end, cheers earned from the crowd.

Ben's eyes were permanently fixed on Hadrey, whose lips were curled up into a proud smile while her hands were busy applauding.

Ben smirked, about to walk to his girlfriend before getting dragged off by his mother for a family picture.

Ben looked at Hadrey, who winked at him before turning around and shoving Jay.

"Why didn't you run over to kiss lover boy?" Mal teased, her mouth full of chocolate-covered marshmallows.

Evie made kissy-faces at Hadrey.

Hadrey laughed, shoving her hand on Evie's face before grabbing a strawberry.

"What's that?" Jay and Carlos asked, walking closer.

"Strawberries. Want?" Hadrey asked, shoving her strawberry in her mouth before grabbing two more and dipping in the chocolate fountain.

Hadrey chuckled before dragging the strawberries on Jay and Carlos' face, effectively spreading chocolate on their faces as Mal and Evie almost collapsed in laughter.

"Hadrey!" Came Ben's voice from a few feet away. Hadrey and her friends turned over to face him.

Hadrey shoved the strawberries in Jay and Carlos' mouth before jogging over to where Ben, Queen Belle and King Beast were.

Ben met Hadrey halfway, kissing her briefly before escorting her to his parents.

Hadrey smiled at Belle and Beast shyly. "Hi,"

"Hello, dear." Beast said, recovering from shock. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Oh, I'd love to," Hadrey started. "But I came with friends." Hadrey pointed over to Carlos, Evie, Mal and Jay, who waved at them.

Ben waved back happily.

"Great," Belle started. "The more the merrier."

"After lunch, then, we'll have a round of croquet. Sound good?" King Beast proposed, holding out a fist to his son.

"Perfect." Ben grinned, bumping his fist with King Beast before turning around and pulling Hadrey close to him.

"Have you ever played croquet?" Ben whispered over to her.

"Nope." Hadrey chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

Ben actually didn't play at all, instead distracting Hadrey by clutching her waist and kissing her neck when it was her turn, then running away with a laugh when Hadrey failed to make her move.

Mal was playing properly, actually turning out goid at croquet.

Evie chatted nonchalantly with Doug, as Carlos and Jay ran around the field, chasing Dude.

An old woman approached Mal, greeting her sweetly.

Mal responded with the same amount of kindness and cheerfulness.

"Have I seen you before?" The old woman asked Mal. Hadrey looked over curiously after tilting her neck to let Ben kiss it, as he insisted.

"Not that I know of?" Mal trailed off, smiling at the woman.

"Hi, grandma!" Audrey suddenly shouted, kissing the old woman's cheek.

"Grandma?" Mal asked curiously. Audrey gazed at the girl with a hard look before turning to her grandmother.

"Grandma, you don't want to be interacting with the likes of her." Audrey scolded. Her grandmother look at her in confusion before gazing at Mal.

Mal smiled, her eyes accidentally glowing a dragon-like green.

Audrey's grandmother gasped and stumbled back in horror. "You... How did you stay so young?"

Mal's eyes stopped glowing, and Mal looked at the woman in confusion.

Ben rushed over to Mal as Hadrey looked at them with worry.

"Leah, Leah, calm down. It's just her daughter." Ben reassured, putting his hands on Mal's shoulders. "Maleficent is still locked up in the Isles."

Mal nodded along, smiling at the woman.

Audrey's grandmother, however, refused to accept Ben's comforts.

"My daughter's first words, her first steps. I missed it all." She said with a shaky voice.

Mal's eyes widened in realization.

Audrey's grandmother turned around with a sob.

"I'm so sorry." Mal said, trying to console the woman, but Chad immediately blocked the way.

"Uh-uh." Chad hissed.

"Charming, what on earth are you doing?" Hadrey hissed, rushing beside Ben and Mal.

The Apollo twins suddenly appeared backing Chad up.

"Guys, please!" Hershey shouted, suddenly appearing.

"You've done enough." Chad started, pointing at Hadrey.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend," His eyes shifted to Mal. "You use black magic."

"It's green!" Carlos shouted, running over with Jay and Evie beside him.

Chad growled at Jay. "You enjoy hurting me." Then he smirked at Evie. "You? You're nothing but a liar, and a cheater."

Practically all of the people around him laughed along with him.

Evie frowned and positioned the magic mirror near her mouth. "Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

The mirror shimmered for a bit before showing Chad's face.

"What? Pfft. That's a lie." Chad laughed and pushed Evie.

Evie stumbled back, but Carlos managed to catch her.

Jay growled at Chad and launched a punch at his face.

Ben ran forward and separated the two whereas Hadrey pulled Jay back.

Ben faced the five, who looked horrified at their sorroundings.

Ben's eyes shifted to Hadrey, who was close to tears. "I told you, you can't save everyone."

"Hadrey, baby, I—" Ben started, but Hadrey shook her head and turned around walking away, followed by her friends.

* * *

Hadrey, Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos sat altogether in a lunch table in silence.

Doug approach them, much to Hadrey's surprise, and called Evie.

"Doug, I—" Evie started but Chad called Doug.

"Doug, It's my fault. I—" Evie tried again but Chad called Doug once again.

"I'm sorry." Doug whispered, walking away.

Evie lowered her head once again and sighed.

Ben suddenly appeared. "Hey, I fixed everything. Give it a little time, alright?"

Ben buried his head in Hadrey's neck. "I have to go, okay?"

Hadrey didn't answer. Ben raised his head and lightly pulled her head to face him.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine." Ben comforted, kissing her lightly and rubbing her shoulders before walking away.

Jane and Audrey approached them, arms linked. "I mean, Hadrey's just the bad girl infatuation."

Jane leaned down to Hadrey's ear. "I mean, he's not gonna make a villain a queen."

They paused for a bit before laughing again.

Hadrey looked at Mal, frowning.

Mal, understanding the gesture, sighed. "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair."

There was a woosh and Jane screamed.

Mal and Hadrey stood up, followed by Jay, Carlos and Evie.

"There's more from where that came from." Mal hissed, clutching her spellbook tightly.

"Excuse me?" Audrey screeched. "Who do you think you are?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Hadrey answered, then pointed at Audrey's dress.

The hem of Audrey's dress immediately burst into blue flames.

Chad and the other boys rushed over to put it out.

Once the fire was extinguished, Mal started to flip her spellbook, nodding slowly.

Audrey's friends started to walk away in fright.

Mal turned around with a smirk. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Hadrey leaned close. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

Hadrey snapped her fingers and they all strutted away.

* * *

 _ **Yaay! Double update, woohooo!**_

 _ **Follow, Fave and Review!**_


	14. The Coronation

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I wrote this while stuck at the gym. My mom dragged me to the gym and left me. Sad lyf, huh? Anyway, we're close to the end. Yay!**_

 _ **Response to Reviews:**_

 _ **grapejuice101:**_ Thank you! It's actually over hahaha.

 _ **gossamermouse101:**_ Yeah. They really are mean, Chad and his friends. Hadrey is just being pessimistic, but she had a point. Ben is trying his best to be the greatest king. Thank you for reading and giving your insights on the story!

 _ **SabrinaTeenagedB:**_ Thank you! Here is the rest of the story!

 _ **lilnightmare17:**_ Thank you!

 _ **Fanficqueen306:**_ Yeah. I always wondered why Aurora's parents sent her away instead of just putting her on strict security.

 _ **Guest 1**_ : Thank you!

 _ **shelby3323:**_ It's finished, hahaha. Thank you!

 _ **Audrey:**_ Oh, Thank you, then!

 _ **lynneFaz:**_ Thank you very much! The story's over, so read on, alright?

 _ **Guest 2:**_ Thanks!

 _ **missnluvschocolate**_ : Thank youuu! (Love your username, by the way.)

 _ **Guest 3:**_ The story's over now. Thank you for reading!

 _ **Let's get this going!**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Hadrey, and any other OC that will appear in this story.

* * *

Hadrey sat in the dorm room, Evie weaving her hair into a braid.

Mal was nowhere to be seen.

"Evie, I don't want to do this." Hadrey started.

Evie paused, then turned her around.

"Neither do I," Evie whispers. "But like we said before, this is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents."

"Ben..." Hadrey trailed off.

"I know." Evie reassured and pulled her up gently.

"Look at you," Evie says, facing Hadrey to the mirror.

Hadrey smiled at herself. The light blue floor-length dress natched the colors she normally wore. Her silver shoes sparkled in the sunlight.

She looked like a blue-haired Cinderella.

"You look beautiful." Mal said from the doorway.

Hadrey turned, seeing Evie's purple masterpiece on Mal.

"So do you." Hadrey said.

"You ready?" Mal asked, half-heartedly.

"I never will be." Hadrey shook her head.

With a sad smile, Evie handed Hadrey a box with an anti-love potion brownie. "Good luck."

Hadrey shakily grabbed it, scurrying off to the coronation carriage to meet Ben.

* * *

Everybody was clapping their hands as the carriage rolled by.

"Hadrey?" Ben called.

"Yes?"

"I want you to wear my ring." Ben says, pulling out a small golden ring and offering it to Hadrey.

"Ah, no." Hadrey stuttered, making Ben frowned. "Maybe later. Gold doesn't suit me and it'll probably just fall off."

Ben nodded and busied himself by waving at everybody, and Hadrey sat silently, biting her lip.

"Ben?" Hadrey said.

"Hm?" Ben asked, giving Hadrey with a curious look.

"Nervous?" Hadrey inquired.

"Of course." Ben chuckled, once again turning back to wave at his future subjects.

"Ben?" Hadrey tried again.

"Yes, love?" Ben replied, not facing Hadrey this time.

"I made a little something." Hadrey said, lifting her hand to show him the box she was clutching.

"Oh?" Ben said in surprise.

"It's for later." Hadrey informed. "You know, some carbs to keep up your energy."

"Always thinking," Ben laughed, lifting the brownie out of the box. "But I can't wait."

Ben took a bite of the brownie, chewing a bit before swallowing.

Hadrey looked at the boy, stuck in a silent scream.

"Do you feel anything?" Hadrey asked, snapping out of her trance.

Ben shrugged, taking another bite. This caused Hadrey to wince.

"Would you say that your..." Hadrey trailed off. She can't handle if he said no. "That you still have very strong feelings for me?"

"I don't know," Ben shrugged again. "Let's give it a few more minutes for the anti-love potion to take effect."

Hadrey nodded before her eyes widened in shock. "Wait—What?"

Ben laughed out loud. Hadrey stared at the boy in horror.

"Wha—you knew?" Hadrey asked.

"That you love spelled me? Yeah." Ben smiled goofily.

"What the—Since when?" Hadrey groaned.

"Since our first date." Ben informed, setting the brownie box away after finishing the brownie. "The enchanted lake washed away the magic."

"Oh." Hadrey trailed off then looked at the side. "Have you been faking everything since then?"

Ben didn't answer. Hadrey felt hurt and betrayed, though she shouldn't be as Ben was the one spelled.

Hadrey felt a slight heaviness on her ring finger.

She face Ben in shock. He just smiled. "I haven't been faking anything."

Hadrey gave a small relieved laugh before kissing him.

Ben deepened the kiss for a while then pulled away. "I would love to kiss you all day, but we have a coronation that's supposed to happen, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hadrey laughed breathlessly.

"I love you, okay?" Ben smiled before turning away.

"I know." Hadrey said back.

Ben smiled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

* * *

Ben hopped out of the carriage, offering his hand to Hadrey with a goofy smile.

Hadrey laughed and took his hand, getting out of the carriage.

Ben led her up a small flight of stairs before they met Queen Belle and King Beast.

"You're gonna be a great king." Belle complimented.

"I learned from the best." Ben smiled, facing King Beast.

King Beast looked confused. "You did?"

Queen Belle shot her husband a murderous look before he nodded, "Yeah, you did."

Queen Belle smiled at Hadrey before she and her husband marched into the coronation hall.

"Well, wish me luck." Ben said, facing Hadrey.

"Good luck out there, Florian." Hadrey winked before hearing a small cough.

Hadrey saw a man holding out his hand to her.

Hadrey smiled at Ben, pecking his lips for a quick second before going off to the coronation hall.

Ben sighed softly, then faced the double doors.

* * *

Hadrey fidgeted in her dress before glancing up at her friends.

The five descendants looked solemn and nervous, as if enjoying their last minutes of freedom.

Well, they actually are.

The double doors opened as Hadrey saw Ben slowly walked in, seemingly glowing in the sunlight.

Ben gaze forwards, not glancing at anyone, save Hadrey who he winked at.

Hadrey let out a sad laugh quietly.

"Dear People, we are gathered here today to witness the coronation of a new king." The Fairy Godmother's voice echoed.

Hadrey looked up at her friends once again. Mal shot her a pain-filled look, making a grabbing motion with her hand in a subtle manner.

Hadrey nodded slightly, facing the frot once again, seeing Ben wear his father's crown.

The Fairy Godmother raised her wand, but before Hadrey could do anything, a hand shot out and grabbed it out o the Fairy Godmother's hands, sending a bit lightning bolt to the sky.

It was Jane.

* * *

Everybody backed away from Jane, except Hadrey, who only stared at the girl in shock.

"Child, what are you doing?" The Fairy Godmother asked, horrified.

"If you won't make me pretty, I'll do it myself!" Jane screeched, struggling with the wand.

" _Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!_ " Jane tried, failing and shooting another lightning bolt to the sky.

Hadrey shot forward and reached for the wand.

Jane fought for a bit before finally letting go of the wand with a horrified look and running off.

Hadrey stopped and stared at the wand in her hands.

Ben approached her with a small smile. "Great job, Hadrey. Now, give me the wand."

"Stand back, Ben." Hadrey warned, holding the wand infrot of her and pointing it at the boy. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hadrey?" Ben asked, confused.

"I said, stay back, Ben!" Hadrey screamed.

Ben's eyes widened as he slowly walked back.

Jay and the others appeared before her.

"Hadrey, come on!" Mal called.

"Revenge time?" Jay reminded.

"Hadrey, don't do this." Ben begged her.

"I don't have a choice, Ben!" Hadrey screeched. "Our parents—"

"Your parents made their choice." Ben said, calmly. "Now, it's time you make yours."

"I..." Hadrey trailed off, scanning the faces of the people around her. "I think I want to be good."

Ben sighed in relief. "You are good!"

" _How do you know that?_ " Hadrey screamed, clutching the wand tighter.

"Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben explained.

Hadrey's eyes softened as she looked at the boy. "I want to listen to my heart, too."

Hadrey smiled and lowered the wand, turning around to face her friends. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents."

Mal looked contemplative. Evie looked shocked. Carlos and Jay looked confused but filled with relief.

"I mean," Hadrey pointed her hand at Jay. "Tourney and Victory Pizza with the team makes you happy."

Jay chuckled and nodded as a faint cheer can be heard at the background.

"Scratching Dude's belly makes you happy," Hadrey said, pointing at Carlos. "Who knew?"

Hadrey faced Evie. "Evie, you don't have to pretend you're not smart, you are smart."

Evie giggled and lowered her head.

"Mal, I know you like the princess life, shut up." Hadrey teased as the said girl laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did like being treated like a princess." Mal shrugged with a smile.

Hadrey smiled. "And, I don't wanna take over the world with evil."

Hadrey looked at the wand she was holding, loosening her grip. "I want to go to school," She declared.

"And be with Ben." Hadrey says, turning around to face Ben.

Ben's eyes widened as Hadrey lifted her hand to show him his ring.

"Because Ben makes me really, really happy." Hadrey said loudly before turning around.

"I choose good, you guys." Hadrey declared, lifting her fist up.

Her friends paused. Hadrey felt disheartened, but Jay suddenly met his fist with Hadrey. "I choose good, too."

Evie giggled, meeting her fist with Jay and Hadrey. "I choose good."

"Might as well, right?" Mal laughed, rolling her eyes and meeting her fist with Hadrey, Evie and Jay's fists.

"Wait, Wait. So we actually aren't thinking of how angry our parents will be?" Carlos asked with a small laugh.

His friends laughed before Ben slowly approached the group. "Your parents can't reach you here."

Carlos observed Ben for a bit before fisting his hand and putting it next to Jay's. "Fine, then. Good it is."

The crowd applauded when Ben added his fist with the others.

Hadrey let out a small laugh, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder.

Green smoke appeared from the hole in the cieling.

Hadrey cursed, dispersing the group discussion and pushing Ben away from her.

"Surprise!" Maleficent cheered.

the five descendants looked at each other.

 _Now, it starts._

* * *

 _ **Ooohhhh... That speech thing was like my favorite. Yay. Quad post!**_

 _ **Gonna finish this fic today.**_

 _ **Follow, Fave and Review!**_


	15. Five hearts as One

_**Update numbah twooiiiii!**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** _ : I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of it's characters. I do, however, own My OC, Hadrey, and any other OC that will appear in this fic.

* * *

"Go away, mother." Mal groaned out.

"Oh, she's funny. You're funny." Maleficent laughed at Mal.

Maleficent's laughter died down when she saw her daughter and her daughter's friends stare at her in annoyance.

"Give me the wand, Give me the want. _Gimme it!_ " Maleficent shouted desperately, facing Hadrey.

"Sure!" Hadrey threw the wand at the Fairy Godmother.

The Fairy Godmother caught the wand. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy—"

"Boo." Maleficent mocked, freezing the whole kingdom.

Hadrey was horrified when Maleficent grabbed the wand from the Fairy Godmother's grip.

Maleficent walked around, mocking the Fairy Godmother and complimenting King Beast.

"Oh, right, where was I?" Maleficent wondered and turned back to the five children. "Oh, yes. Children, I'm so disappointed in you."

"When have you ever been proud of us?" Mal asked, her voice cracking.

"Dear, I'm always proud of you!" Maleficent argued lamely.

"Stop this!" Hadrey shouted, her eyes glued to Ben's frozen stature.

"Oh, dear." Maleficent groaned, approaching Ben and playfully slapping his face. "Love is weakness. It's not what you want."

"When have you ever cared about what we want?" Mal shouted.

"Besides, Love isn't weakness," Hadrey added. "It's actually really amazing."

Maleficent pretended to gag, pulling on Ben's crown before walking forward.

Hadrey and Mal tried to distract Maleficent as Jay swooped in to grab the wand.

Maleficent looked down and saw Jay pulling on the wand.

"Jay," Hadrey muttered lowly as Maleficent's eyes glowed green.

"Run!" Mal shouted as the five of them scattered.

Maleficent turned into a dragon, chasing Jay around.

Hadrey ran forwards, followed by Mal and the others, and grabbed Jay's arm, pulling him behind her.

"I didn't give you the wand. It's you and me, leave my friends out of it." Hadrey growled.

Maleficent crawled forwards with a growl, but Hadrey stood her ground.

" _Evil's power as good as none, when stands before, five hearts as one._ " Hadrey chanted, her eyes only black and her hair slightly glowing.

Mal stepped forwards, her normally brown eyes glowing green. " _Evil's power as good as none when stands before five hearts as one._ "

Their friends stayed behind them, but joined one the chanting. " _Evil's power as good as none when stands before five hearts as one._ "

" _Evil's power as good as none when stand before five hearts—_ "

Hadrey's eyes narrowed. " _ **As one.**_ " She hissed out and Maleficent burst into blue flames.

Hadrey's eyes returned back to it's normal state and her hair stopped glowing. Mal's hair stopped glowing as well.

"What just—" Jay started but the Fairy Godmother gasped.

The five faced her as she ran forwards and bent down, grabbing a lizard-sized dragon.

"Is that... Maleficent?" Hadrey asked, confused.

"Yes, you see, the power of good mixed with the power of a goddess made her shrink to the size of the love in her heart." The Fairy Godmother explained. "The more Mal learns to love, so shall she. Then, she'll grow."

"Well," Hadrey started. "She loves Mal. I mean, she didn't zap out of existence didn't she?"

Mal rolled her eyes.

"The power of good, huh?" Evie chuckled.

The Fairy Godmother smiled fondly up at them. "I believe the five of you had earned an A+ in goodness class."

The five descendants cheered and gave each other high-fives.

The Fairy Godmother waved her wand. " _Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!_ "

The people around them unfreezed, and Ben let out a roar, running forwards.

"Hey,Hey," Hadrey laughed, running forwards and putting a hand on Ben's chest, stopping him. "It's all good. We have it all wrapped up in here."

Ben looked at her confused, then observed his sorroundings before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Next time, I save you, okay?" Ben grinned, leaning his forehead on Hadrey's.

"Ben, let's hope there won't be a next time." Hadrey laughed, leaning forward to kiss him.

Ben laughed, clutching her waist before pulling away. "I love you, you know that?"

Hadrey laughed. "Yeah, I love you, too."

Ben paused, his eyes widening. "She loves me! She loves me! She finally said she loves me!" Ben screams, picking her up and twirling her once again.

Hadrey laughs out loud, leaning down to kiss him once again.

Ben kissed back, slowly putting her down.

"Hey!" Mal screamed. Ben and Hadrey stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

"Be careful. That's my mom." Mal warned the guard. The guard bowed to her, picking tiny Maleficent up in a bell-jar and taking her away.

Ben laughed, leading Hadrey over to her friends.

"So," Mal started.

"What do we do now?" Hadrey asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Jay.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered, putting his hand infront of him.

Mal laughed and put her hand above Jay's, followed by Evie, then Carlos, then Ben and Hadrey.

 _"Oe-Oe-Hey!"_

* * *

 _ **Oh my God Oh my God.**_

 _ **Set it off is next.**_

 _ **I'm crying.**_

 _ **I'm two chapters from finishing the first ever multi-chapter I've ever written my whole entire life.**_

 _ **I'm gonna cry.**_

 _ **I'm crying.**_

 _ **I cried.**_

 _ **Follow, Fave, and Review!**_


	16. Set It Off

_**Update threeeee~ A.K.A. Second to the last update. (I crie.)**_

* * *

 _Woah yeah. Oh yeah._

Mal and Evie were dancing on a stage.

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah._

Ben passed in front of them carried by the tourney team.

 _You can make it happen._

Ben was dropped at the center of the stage.

 _Oe-Oe-Hey!_

Ben stretched his hands out with a smile.

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise._ _Write the book the story of our lives, this is us taking back the night._

The crowd below parted, revealing Hadrey, her dress now shorter, and her hair out of her braid.

 _Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say._

Hadrey clapped for a bit then marched forwards.

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet. Let's set it off and rock this beat. Dance 'till your heart is wild and free._

Upon reaching the stage, Ben twirled Hadrey. Evie and Doug arrived at the scene.

 _Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys the kingdom's ours._

Hadrey, Ben, Evie and Doug all gathered in the middle.

 _Let's set it off, Oh yeah! Start a chain reaction and never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah. You can make it happen. Everything you've got, let's set it off._

Hadrey laughed and danced freely.

 _Get ready, set it off! We've got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We've got to set it off!_

Ben dragged Hadrey off the stage.

Jane sat on a bench at the sides, feeling all lonely. Carlos and Jay approached her on both sides.

 _It's time to set this thing off, let's make it happen now._

Carlos pulled Jane up, pulling her up the stage.

 _I'll make my own future, ignore all the rumors, show them how passion sounds._

Jane giggled. Carlos pulled her close before running away.

 _They all tell me I should back down, judging me because of my background. Thinking 'bout changing my path now. Nah, I ain't going down like that._

Mal marched forwards, turning Jay to face her.

 _Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout._

Jay pulled Mal close to him.

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours._

Ben and Hadrey appeared on the stage once again.

 _Let's set it off, Oh yeah! Start a chain reaction and never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah. You can make it happen. Everything you've got, let's set it off._

Hadrey pulled Ben to the center of the stage to dance.

 _Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off!_

Hadrey faced Ben and danced around with him.

 _Get ready, set it off! We've got to set it off!_

Ben and Hadrey ran down a flight of stairs.

 _Get ready, set it off!_

Ben leaned in closer to Hadrey.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Hadrey turned her head away and ran over to the stairs at the left of the stage and Ben ran over to the stairs at the right of the stage.

Hadrey arrived at the balcony at the top of the stairs, and so did Ben.

They met in the middle, facing the crowd.

Hadrey threw her arms out.

 _Woah, yeah!_

 _Let's set it off!_

Ben grasped Hadrey's waist and pulled her close.

 _Oh yeah! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop._

A voice can be heard in the background. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we now present the new king and queen of Auradon!"

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah. You can make it happen. Everything you've got, let's set it off._

Fireworks exploded above them. Hadrey raised her head, looking up at the sky.

 _Get ready, set it off! We've got to set it off._

Ben pulled Hadrey's head down.

 _Get ready, set it off!_

Hadrey smiled as Ben crashed his lips on hers.

 _We've got to set it off._

* * *

 _ **I'm crying. Is it bad that I'm so emotional over this?**_

 _ **Epilogue is next. I'm so depressed right now.**_

 _ **Follow, Fave and Review**_


	17. Announcement

Hello readers!

Thank you so much for reading this story!

As requested by user SakiHanajima1, I have changed Rotten to the Core's rating into MA.

I will also remove the Chapter 17 (or the Epilogue, as titled in the list of Chapters) seeing as people find it uncomfortable. (Even though deleting that chapter would ruin the purpose of turning the story MA, but eh)

To add to this announcement, I will also be putting all stories on this account on hold.

I started off in because I thought that it would be fun to write stuff. It is. It really is.

Over the years I have been writing about different worlds and characters. Some I publish, some I keep for myself.

I've written a girl falling in love with crippled lord from Winterfell. I've written about a girl who had to fall in love with the Boy who Lived. I've written about a girl who fell in love with a boy, who also liked that girl from Hawkins Lab. I've written about a girl fall for a trashmouth in 1989, all while trying to kill a cannibalistic demon clown. Heck, I'm currently writing a fanfiction about a girl who fell in love with her school's ultimate frisbee captain because HE'S _JONAH BECK._

But I also realized that I have a limit. I never posted any of the fanfictions listed above. I couldn't share the many world's I've explored: Westeros, the Wizarding World, Hawkins 1983, Derry 1989, Jefferson Middle School and many more- I was too scared. I have been stressing myself to trying to conform to what society wants my story to be that I'm actually at a loss of what I'm supposed to do next. I lost my creative voice.

Apart from writing fanfiction, I invest my time in writing original screenplays and making plotlines for movies and tv series and concepts for music videos for fun (guys, i'M STILL STUDYING) (aLSO NOT PLAGIARIZED THIS TIME, BELIEVE ME, I AM ACTUALLY CIVILIZED) - Because that's what I wanted to do.

No, I am not saying that I'm not grateful for the criticisms I received here. Truly, I am. It's just that I'm tired for beating myself up for every single criticism I get.

I need to toughen up. I need a stronger voice. Heck- I need my inner Daenerys Targaryen, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Andi Mack, Riley Matthews, Max Hargrove- Whoever it is.

But, please, PM me if you must. I'll still be here.

I need a break first.

But, I will be back.

That I can promise you.

But, until then? Wish me luck.

 **See you soon,**

 **QueenJayceofAuradon**


End file.
